Crawling in the Dark
by JuniorLavi
Summary: The difference in their lives caused them to never dare say, "I love you." Can everything be right? Or is the ruling of life too much? Only they know like their hearts. LavixKanda -Genderbending Chapters-
1. Just a Seconds Worth

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Warnings: **May contain mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) later on and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated.

This is dedicated to my friend who plays Yuu-chan. This is for you! -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** Okay, so this chapter is kinda small and kinda slow, but it gives off information of what is happening in these young peoples' lives. Heehee, so if you have any small ideas, I would be honored to add them into the story.

_The difference in their lives caused them to never dare say, "I love you." Can everything be right? Or is the ruling of life too much? Only they know like their hearts. LavixKanda_

**Ch. 1 ****Just A Seconds Worth**

_I __**wish**__ I could have had… the chance…_

--

Gentle winds, calming chirps of crickets and the soothing sound of running water. The young man sitting at a lakes edge stared off into the moonlight like he was in a daze. Maybe it was the radiant moonlight shining down on the ground making this seemed so beautiful. Or maybe, it was the thoughts of the whole night. Everything just made a shimmering tear drop fall down his cheek.

The young man himself had a beautiful emerald green eye as the other was covered by a black eye patch. His hair as red as fires tips, seeming only aflame too the moonlights grace. Oh and his skin, it was a beautiful peach color that almost seemed perfect. Tonight, though, it was ruined by that one single drop.

What was wrong with him? What could possibly make the one that smiled so much dare to stream a tear? It was life, wasn't it? And…him.. That mugen wielder with flawless black hair and perfect skin.

The red head was in love with someone who he should not be. Rather, he had a hidden emotion that he shouldn't have had at all. The red head was a Bookman, one who could not love or have friends, or even keep an identity. To be honest, love between two guys is only known as taboo.

This hurt him so much, but he couldn't let it control him like it did that split second. No, the Bookman in training had a mission to finish tomorrow. But, **he** was there, but not only that, Allen as well. Wait…Allen Walker could certainly lighten the mood for him so he could play his act. Yes, that was right.

The young exorcist smiled widely and got up walking to the inn. He should get back before Allen and…Kanda try to kill each other again.

--

At the inn in a room that was not too luxurious, but not to common either, stood a teen with white hair and a much older raven haired teen. They didn't have very friendly faces, and especially at each other. As the older male stood there in silence, the white one began to plead in his head. This was the part where he preferred a certain red heads company more. Lucky for him, the other walked into the heavy atmosphere of the room. Allen put on a light smile, fake or not. The red head smiled back, his usual "friendly" side showing.

The older out of the three made a che sound and got ready to walk out. Lavi blinked towards Kanda's actions and stared at Allen. He wondered if they fought again, like the usual. Or Kanda was just being his usual moody self. Either way, he was use to it…but sometimes it confused the teenager. Still, his keen eye for this made the situation clearer.

Allen looked back to Lavi with suspicion. He started to hope he wasn't reading anything wrong. Wait…that didn't sound right. Oh well, he never figured the other exorcist out well anyways.

"So, you had a disagreement about him leaving when I was gone did you?" Lavi questioned the white haired exorcist with a cheery smile.

The white haired exorcist stared in amazement. How could he figure that much already? Maybe it would occur to him sooner or later. "You were on patrol for the night and it wasn't necessary since the finder is out there too!" Allen quickly proclaimed.

Oh god. The red head forgot all about the finder. Hopefully he was okay or wasn't watching his pathetic attempt to look for anything. Well, like Kanda usually said, _'the finders can take care of themselves,'_ which was kind of true. Though, he was still worried like Allen would be.

"Che," Kanda quickly broke the silence as grabbed mugen, his innocence, and walked towards the door. His hand grasped the metal handle and turned it. "I am not staying here." Without a glance the Japanese quickly left the room.

Allen moved to stop him but the red head reached out his arm. The young exorcist stared at him in confusion.

A kind smile formed on Lavi's lips, "Kanda won't stop for you or anyone. Besides, we can pick on him later about being alone with a finder." Lavi cooed at the end.

Allen gave out a half of a smile in reply. "So I am guessing you didn't see anything?"

Lavi averted his only open eye to Allen, his smile more cheeky then kind, "nope!"

The young exorcist rubbed the back of his head. His smile was visible but his actions showed more. He seemed to be nervous or confused. After all, Allen always rubbed the back of his head like that when nervous.

Lavi raised an eyebrow to the other before patting him on the shoulder. "What's wrong Allen?"

Allen quickly blinked towards him. "Huh? What do you mean?" he covered, very poorly at that too.

The red head sweat dropped and looked to the side, a big smile still plastered on his face. Lavi wasn't going to argue Allen on this one; he'd figure it out later anyways. Right now, it was time to relax…if that was even possible on a mission. He walked over to the twin bed and sat on it.

"Hey Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Kanda do something to you?" The red head gazed at Allen deeply, like he was searching for something.

"Not in particular, why?" The white haired boy wondered in complete confusion.

At the beginning of the mission, they were given a hotel they could stay at with two rooms. As if it was the end of the world, there was a deep argument on who would be sharing with whom. Since Kanda did not like finders, or rather had no particular care for them, he wouldn't share one with that. Due to troubles with Allen and Kanda, everyone thought it would be best for them to stay apart. Lastly, Kanda didn't want to be with Lavi either from his constant annoyance, but they finally made a small agreement, even if it was to the _"princes"_ dislike.

Now the red head was confused, or was he suspicious? Either way Allen was in his and Kanda's room and he didn't really like his presence. Well, Allen was still a friend to him, but, as a bookman, he seemed to think and examine more than a normal human. This could only mean one thing…

"I was just wondering," he replied with a wide grin.

Allen stared at the red head for awhile before shrugging it off. It was better to not pester the other about his wide grins or questions.

He yawned lightly and stretched, "We'll continue the mission in the morning Lavi. Good night."

With that, the younger exorcist left the room as Lavi gazed after.

"Niiight!" He waved Allen bye.

--

Calming winds brushed past the Japanese exorcist blowing his long and silky black hair behind him; those harsh and sealed eyes wincing to its own power. His black hues searched the area for a potential sign of danger that night only to be fooled. Was there something more to the night's world then truly met anyone's eye.

With a scowl, the older teen stared behind him as if there would be an answer there. Only, there was no answer, just the inn they were staying in for the night. Yet, he couldn't move from the spot as his eyes were fixed to the second window to the left of the building. In that window a flash of fire burned him into reality. Like an addiction… the beautiful of fire or light that caught the moth's attention in the blanket of the darkness.

Shaking his head, the raven haired teen looked away and growled beneath his breath. The everyday life was getting more and more annoying. Lavi and his pestering; Komui and his stupid projects; and Allen... That Allen Walker really ticked him off. Just before the baka usagi entered the room.

-

_Everything was becoming a distraction to the young Japanese, the sharing room, being forced to wait for Lavi's return, and the fact that he knew none of this would get done this way. Yet, something was keeping him from getting out of the hotel room and outside to search for the innocence. Maybe it was how persistent Lavi was for himself to look for 'Yuu-chan;' oh how he hated that; or the fact that being outside and alone with the rabbit would make his head explode._

_As he contemplated these things he unusually paced back and forth. Che, that does it, he is leaving and searching himself. As he went for the door, the knob turned and stopped him in his tracks. He was back, finally, now he could get back to work without complaint._

"_Baka usagi, where the hell-" his voice collapsed as Allen walked into the room._

_The young Japanese exorcist growled with a growing scowl on his face. He didn't have time for this; then again he didn't __**want**__ time for Moyashi. Seeing the slightly embarrassed look on his face though was making him slightly curious to the intrusion._

"_What do you want moyashi," Kanda requested out flatly._

_The look on his face switched to a pale nervous look then to an angered one. His grey hues stared into Kanda's black ones as serious as ever._

"_Don't call me that!" The other groaned frustrated._

"_Che," is all Kanda replied as he turned his back to the white haired exorcist. Yeah. He really had little care about this after all. Right now was the perfect time to leap out the window and continue the mission. Hearing the shuffle behind him automatically stopped him as he waited patiently for the other to speak._

"_Kanda," the young teen whispered below his breath. A small gasp could be heard from the white haired boy. "I…am not like Lavi at all."_

_Raven eyebrows furrowed to the words. What was he getting at? Kanda turned his head to glare at the short boy._

"_What the hell is your point Moyashi?!" He growled darkly._

_Allen's cursed eye twitched as he looked off to the side. "What I mean is that I am not fake at all." Allen lightly glanced back towards the other standing before him, "not that he is a bad person…I am just stating you don't need that."_

_He twitched as the white haired boy followed his action. Kanda's long and slender fingers wrapped around mugen, which was latched to his side. Figuring where the other was going, he truly wasn't going to have any part of it. Still, the other kept up a firm ground._

"_Listen, don't think there are any emotions between usagi and I, you got that?" He stepped closer to the white haired one, "and there never will be. So whatever you coming from, I simply don't give a shit about any of it."_

_Allen's grey orbs glared as his eyes narrowed. In many ways, those eyes showed Kanda he didn't believe a word of it. Then again, in a way the younger exorcist seemed extremely jealous. "That's a lie and you know it.. Often times you guys give off glances towards each other that show it all. I am just trying to save you-"_

"_From what? Being with any other guy then you?" He hissed in rage._

_Kanda quickly noticed the pain in the others glance. Soon he realized that he was defending not just himself, but Lavi too. He turned away and walked to the other side of the room in silence. Allen went to speak before the door opened and Lavi came in._

-

None of this was supposed to happen. No one was to love him or him to love (like) them. Still. Lenalee has always been there and never tormented him to his death; unlike a certain red head. Allen, even though all his annoying theories, still caught the young Japanese's attention and slight friendship, though he never will admit it. Then there was Lavi. Allen hit him right on the mark, he was a fake, someone who had no intention of being with the world's side like himself. Yet, that is what held or pulled in the older exorcist. He saw answers in the hammer wielder, or something more.

Really, all Kanda wanted since childhood was to do what he was made to do and receive no help from outside himself. He wasn't meant to be loved by anyone; he was a weapon who wielded the power of God. And that is what his enclosed shell was for; to keep it all away.

For some odd reason though, they all cracked the shell and saw the bit of him inside; what his true desire was. Lavi just seemed more motivated every time the Japanese teen defied him. Still, there was that mask, that annoying smile that would not go away and the attitude as if the world would obey that over sized ego.

"Annoying," he muttered as he continued onto his daily…err nightly routine.


	2. Just and Illusion: Stories Ending

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Warnings: **_May_ contain mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) later on and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated.

This is dedicated to my friend who plays Yuu-chan. This is for you! Love Yu! xD -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** Allen's side shows in this, but not all of it. Sorry if there is too much of him. If anyone is upset with what Allen and Kanda say… don't worry, it gets better. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it.

_The difference in their lives caused them to never dare say, "I love you." Can everything be right? Or is the ruling of life too much? Only they know like their hearts. LavixKanda_

**Ch. 2 ****Just an Illusion: Stories Ending**

_I __wish__**I**__ could have had… the chance…_

--

Quiet was the only sound to fill the empty corridor, even the water was being quiet. It felt like time stopped, and maybe it did. Between the three exorcists, something was going on, which mentally confused the red headed one entirely. The finder was more confused than Lavi, but had no obligation to butt into their lives. So, their stood the silence of mid-day and it seemed endless.

As the small boat reached the mouth to the upstairs, Kanda quickly got out, too quickly. Allen and Lavi looked at each other in a wondrous stare. Lavi more or less figuring out that something really did happen at the hotel while he was out. Allen, well he believed that Kanda was angry and not just him, but Lavi as well. Lavi just smiled to the white haired teen and got out of the boat. Allen only followed with slightly furrowed brows.

He didn't get it, why was he so upset over Lavi like that anyways? Knowing full well that nothing could be done for any of them anyways, it would just be a lost cause. Yet…

-

_As the white haired exorcist walked along the halls with his usual smile, the one to show everyone that everything will be okay, he stopped. The black haired beauty leaned against the pillar with his arms folded. He saw something different about the Japanese man, but he could quite put his finger on it._

_Allen's grey eyes widened a bit as he noticed the calm smile in Kanda's eyes. This certainly was not common for the Japanese, but who-_

_Then there was Lavi, on the other side ranting to Kanda about whatever seemed so interesting in the cafeteria. Kanda was obviously trying to pull off an annoyed face for the other, but it shown as a total fake. Lavi usually held a smile of joy as that was what the 49__th__ face was all about. Yet, this time it was more real then fake; the gleam in his emerald green eye showed it all._

_The young exorcist frowned. Though he was glad that no bloodshed showed between his friends, he was also another feeling. He couldn't really understand, since he never really held it before in his chest. It was not anger, so then it had to be...regret? Or maybe it was the green monster of jealousy... What?_

_As Kanda turned his head to see Allen the emotion that made a smile to his name stopped. Lavi merely blinked and looked towards Kanda's glance in a questionable look. Allen just twitched._

'_Why…'_

-

He sighed deeply. Everything has gone completely wacked and he should have kept his mouth shut.

"_I am just trying to save you-"_

"_From what? Being with any other guy then you?"_

Allen shook his head and put on a soft smile. He was hurt, but he couldn't show it; after all, there was one person that would worry to the core if he came back frowning in despair. The white haired exorcist didn't want that…not for her.

When the three exorcists and the finder reached the top, a young girl stood there smiling. She had medium length black hair that ended at her bottom jaw, her eyes an unusual black, but so cheery like herself. Her outfit was a usual skirt; the main colors red and black.

Lavi quickly went to her side. Kanda was long gone by then and to Komui's office. Allen stood by the two as if everything was okay.

"Lenalee-chhaannn!" The red head sang out in a happy tune.

The girl smiled more as the older teen stood by her side. A very calm and relaxing atmosphere was quickly made with her presence and that was good. She stared up to him then to Allen.

"How was the mission you guys?"

Allen nodded a bit as Timcampy flew to his head, "it was quick and easy. There were not many Akuma."

"Yeah! And when there were Akuma, we gave it to them!" Lavi added with glee.

Her smile grew as she began to walk to the direction of the office. "That's good."

Both boys thought she did not know, but she knew… The girl with the true smile figured out something different, more deep, happened between everyone. As usual, she kept her distance about it. When she knew little about the investigation, she would sometimes keep her nose out of it. Noble to her friends, that was what it was all about.

Lavi twitched slightly. That's right…he had to investigate why Allen was the way he was and why Kanda so pissed off. Though it would be nice to sit down and eat like Allen was about to do, he couldn't. This had been invading his mind nonstop. There was just something missing…

"Hey, Allen, Lenalee, I am going to see Bookman in the library now! Kanda has everything in writing."

Allen and Lenalee stopped and looked towards the other.

"Okay," smiled Lenalee.

Allen nodded silently.

Lavi gave off a famous grin before running off. Instead of going to the Library in the Black Order they were currently at, he went to his assigned room. As usual, papers were everywhere in the mess of his room. He carefully stepped over them and to the bed.

As the red head laid there in silence he tried retracing his steps yesterday. He also would have to think about the faces shown to him and others throughout the mission. A deep sigh pasted his rosy lips.

"So…everything was fine till that night when I walked into the room," he mumbled silently.

Turning to his side the image of what happened as he walked through the door appeared.

_..Allen put on a light smile, fake or not. The red head smiled back, his usual "friendly" side showing._

_The older out of the three made a che sound and got ready to walk out. Lavi blinked towards Kanda's actions and stared at Allen._

"_So, you had a disagreement about him leaving when I was gone did you?" Lavi questioned the white haired exorcist with a cheery smile._

_The white haired exorcist stared in amazement. How could he figure that much already? Maybe it would occur to him sooner or later. "You were on patrol for the night and it wasn't necessary since the finder is out there too!" Allen quickly proclaimed.._

Hmm…that part seemed suspicious. To Lavi, Allen had beads of sweat rolling down his face as if nervous. Also, his eyes had a gleam of jealousy pointed towards him as well.

The teen moved to his back again as he continued to think. He had an idea…but he wasn't ready for the conclusion.

_..During the late night, Lavi was rested in his bed, his eye closed. Though he should be asleep, he wasn't. He was too worried about why Allen was in the room. Then again, why was he worried?_

_Just after a thought, the door opened silently to the room. As if trying to cross the room and end up failing completely, someone walked by Lavi's bed. Their footsteps stopped between his and Kanda's bed for the night._

_The red head tried to stay completely calm as if asleep. Was this Kanda back from his scouting? If so, he must have the innocence if it was there. Yet, what he was up to was unknown._

_The steps walked closer and closer to him. They stopped at which seemed his bedside._

"_B-baka Usagi," Kanda's voice mumbled as a hand lifted the red head's bang gently._

Lavi's face flushed a slight pink. Did Kanda really do that last night? Quickly the pink left as it came and the red head sat up on his bed.

"So…Allen is jealous of me and Kanda…likes me?"

Burrowing his face into cupped hands Lavi began to shake. Like a nervous wreck his skin paled and fingers twitched. He got it now!

"Allen must like Kanda then because he was obviously jealous of me. If Kanda does like me and Allen knows it.. Wait, how come Allen figured this out and I did not? Either I am right and blind or I don't have my facts straight."

The hammer wielder got up and walked out of his room quickly. By now, everyone should be at their areas.

--

Lenalee fiddled her thumbs together as she sat by Allen at the cafeteria. Today was kind of the same as every other day, but…something was still off. Tilting her head toward Allen she gazed at him eating a pile of food he had ordered. This made her smile softly. That smile soon fell as Allen stopped eating and gazed at his plate. Lenalee rested her hand on his shoulder.

Allen quickly twitched back into reality. As the Chinese moved her hand, Allen's grey hues staggered to her direction. He smiled softly with confusion written over his face, "yes Lenalee?"

"You okay Allen-kun? You have been acting a bit off ever since you came back…"

He eyes screamed worried at the young teen beside her. This made him jump. Allen raised his hands up in defense and waved them. His smile twitched into a 'don't worry' kind of face.

"No, no, everything is okay!" Allen rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Just another fight with Kanda, you know our usual."

Not buying it, she slightly glared at the other. Quickly, her hands reached out and grabbed his firmly. She wasn't going to let it slide because Kanda never took a toll on Allen like this before.

"You are lying to me Allen! I thought we would talk, like friends would...but that side is gone now too! There should be no more room for secrets... Everything is beaten down enough."

The whole cafeteria went silent and stared at the two. Among them, Kanda was entering. His eyes narrowed as he left without hesitation.

Allen frowned to Lenalee. She was right, they were in tough condition, but now was not the time for any of this and for that reason. To him, she was a friend yes, but this was not her own personal business.

As if the cafeteria knew, everyone left the two alone.

"Lenalee…"

The Chinese's grip loosened on the others as if she knew what he was about to say. Her eyebrows furrowed up sadly.

"I understand that we need to be as close as possible...but it's just not possible. Lavi has his secrets, Kanda even acts the way he does for a reason. I-It has nothing to do with you Lenalee."

With that a wave of shock passed both of them. Lenalee out of the both had the widest eyes; eyes that shook through tons of emotions. Allen had realized what he said to Lenalee he did not mean to be so rude with her. In fact, it came out much differently than he expected it to.

With a swift pause in time the Chinese exorcists slapped the other straight across the face. Never in her life has she felt so insulted or so hurt. She cared for the white haired boy in front of her more than anyone could ever. Somehow, it felt like Allen did not listen to her at all.

Not moving, the white haired exorcist stared to the side shadows covering his eyes. Hearing the soft whispers of tears made him twitch. She was crying, and because he couldn't just let something go. He had to make it right.

"I won't forgive you for what you have done Allen-kun! Being your friend apparently has its limitations. Well you might as well never speak to me for a long time."

With that she got up and ran off.

--

Lavi, unknowing to the harsh waves in the cafeteria, walked after Kanda who he noticed quickly turned away at his presence. With a small hidden grin Lavi tailed down the Japanese man. He wouldn't let that beautiful Japanese get away from him.

"Yuu-chan!!" He cried in his Lavi joy.

Twitching, the Japanese stopped and glared towards the other. He didn't seem to be in the mood, but when was he ever in the mood for someone, even Lavi? Especially Lavi… Getting away from the idiot was first in his priority list; for more than one reason. Yet, his plan didn't seem to work as usual…

"Got cha Yuu-chan~!" With those words Lavi latched himself to the older teen from behind.

"What do you want baka usagi?! Stop calling me that! **And**, get off!!!" He growled trying to push the other off from him.

Still holding on to the Japanese Lavi's grin widened, "oh come on Yuu-chan! I need to talk to you!" He pouted like a little kid not getting his way.

Stopping for a few seconds, he quickly thought over to what Lavi wanted to possibly talk about. Unsheathing mugen, he placed the blade to the others throat. His eye burned into Lavi's own with deep and dark passion.

"I have nothing to talk about with you, so leave me alone. In fact, get better hobbies then following me around for something!" Growling he sheathed mugen and walked away from Lavi.

The red headed teen stared at the raven haired one. He wouldn't lose to this just yet, no matter how many times he was threatened by the others innocence. So, the red head followed the Japanese half heartedly.

"You and I both know that is unacceptable. Besides, this is urgent… Last night-"

The Japanese stopped as glared deeply to the other. "You are nothing to me, just an illusion." With that, he left.


	3. Spaces

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Warnings: **_May_ contain mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) later on and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated.

This is dedicated to my friend who plays Yuu-chan. This is for you! Love Yu! -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** Okay, so complaints about the flash backs…. Yeah, it was only for the beginning anyways. Hopefully you get what is the back flash concept. ALSO, sorry for not updating sooner… My laptop crashed and so I had to get something new or fix it. I bought myself a computer so here you go! Maybe it is even more sucky then usual… I totally was pushed off track and since I do not have my inspiration… It will only go downhill. Oh, there is a lot of Kanda =/ xD Yes and he seems like a girl on her period.

_The difference in their lives caused them to never dare say, "I love you." Can everything be right? Or is the ruling of life too much? Only they know like their hearts. LavixKanda_

**Ch. 3 ****Spaces**

_I wish I __**could**__ have had… the chance…_

--

"_You and I both know that is unacceptable. Besides, this is urgent… Last night-"_

_The Japanese stopped as glared deeply to the other. "You are nothing to me, just an illusion." With that, he left._

An indecisive green orb stared at the older teen walking off. It's owners face looked like it was in a complex vortex of emotions. Just an _illusion_? Why would he say that out of the blue? Continuing to stare in that direction of nothing now, the red head's face straightened out. He got it now; the Japanese **knew** exactly where Lavi was coming from and wouldn't have any part of it.

Thinking that it could be the smartest thing he has done since this whole "fieldtrip," the red head would continue to do his usual and act like nothing had ever happened on that trip. He thought it would be brilliant, with just one slight flaw, Allen Walker. Maybe, just maybe Lenalee would be his little light of hope.

Lavi began walking back to where he is originally assigned, by Bookman's side. It was not the most joyful position at this time, but what was? They were in a war. That's right…a war of life and death….of love and loss. Slowly, the Bookman-in-training stopped and stared at his hands in deep emptiness. He had no power in this, none on his side or theirs. All he could do was protect and collect. What was he really protecting though?

This question and the fact of his life rang in his ear, something that he was suppose to flush down the drain of false hopes. Bookmen had no love, friends, name, or even soul of their very own. Well, at lest, they weren't suppose to have it in a natural sense. Life was dedicated to history, facts, and whatever truth you could get on paper for future generations. It was kind of like selling your soul to the devil or something; even if you had chosen the path for yourself.

Shaking his head the red head looked up and left for the old man. Maybe it was all true, but a small fire in the deep part of his heart burned of friends and passion…for one.

--

Sweat beamed off the Japanese as he forced a punch into his training partner sending him back afar. His stern and dark eyes kept a glance to the other with intensity that filled the room. Not able to wait for the other to react in any manner or give any command toward him, the Japanese ran towards the guy and sent him a swift punch. Almost unable the react to the growing speed of the other, the partner only blocked half of it. Small gasps of anger filled in with breathless motions as the training continued onward.

_Baka usagi! No… baka lotus. _Taking out mugen for the second part of training. Quickly the raven haired teen slashed through his obstacles. _He is just like what I see everyday. Just as annoying. Just as fake and false._ Things ran through his head the more he trained his body.

Kanda's eyes widened as an array of lotus flowers blocked his view. There were a lot more then usual as if he was in a sea of them and yet still able to move. It was coming and the illusion was growing stronger. This stirred pain in his left shoulder. It felt as if the tattoo was sucking more from his soul.

"No, no, no, no; this can not be happening!" His head began in a whirl.

Before he could regain himself to strike an attack, a swinging log rammed into Kanda dead on. Grunting, he landed on the floor in deep pain. His eyes scrunched as he gritted his teeth hissing softly escaping between them. Throbbing from his shoulder growing worse before ceasing. Kanda's eyes shot open to soon glance at everyone's stares. His eyes narrowed in annoyance to the surrounding others. Pushing himself up he glared at them at with his famous scowl on his lips, back from the dead.

"Don't you have something better to do with your lives," he snorted in anger and left.

Across the area, the fourteenth stared at the scene with concern. He knew that the mugen wielder was special, just like the third generation. Yet why? Why did he have to put up through suffering like this? Looking away, his grey eyes closed as he walked onward.

Continuing down his path, the Japanese needed to find a quiet place to meditate. He lost control of mind and saw the illusion once again. It had to be because of Allen and Lavi invading into where they weren't suppose to. In a sense though, he let it happen. He tried hard enough to keep it all away and succeeded for only so long. It was time to put a stop to this now, and hopefully, what he said to Lavi ceased him, even if it was a year, if he even had that.

Kanda regained himself as he heard someone walking down the hallway he was in. Must be someone unimportant anyways. Straightening his face and posture he continued until he noticed an upset Lenalee. This was something you don't see too often around here especially with the condition they were in. He didn't really want to be bothered with her either but when they made eye contact he noticed her eyes swelled with tears. He could only stop with nothing but the gentle muffles coming from the Chinese girl to break the silence. This made the raven haired teens face scrunch a bit in a surprise, so to speak.

As if trying not to make the Japanese worry, the Chinese exorcist put on a small smile. She knew Kanda didn't really like lies or falsehoods, but he wouldn't preoccupy his time with this either. Pulling herself together she nodded to the older teen in front of her.

"Hello Kanda."

"Mmm," Kanda merely replied with nothing to honestly say. Emotions were not his strong point, especially now. So all he could do was stand there and wait for the girls actions.

Lenalee covered her mouth in a small cough, "don't…tell nii-san about this, okay?"

"Che, if he figures it out, he'll figure it out." He muttered continuing his walk to a isolated area.

Lenalee watched as Kanda passed her. Worried she quickly turned around, "Kanda." Instantly she blurted his name. He was hurt too, like Allen-kun. So, something had to have happened between both of them, even Lavi knew something. It really wasn't her place, but her and Kanda went further back. She knew his pain and only imagined what he went through. Like other kids she saw tested on, it seemed horrible. He survived and lived with it and was planning to die with it, even if it was a truly young age.

The Japanese exorcists stopped and glanced back at the Chinese one. He knew she wouldn't butt into his personal issues too bad and would back down at any point of his aggravation. So, he would corporate with her as best as possible.

"I know you probably do not care why I am this way at the moment. I wont really tell you, but I will say I had a talk with Allen-kun." Her face became stern and serious showing what she was all about. This was understandable since she was compassionate toward her friends. "Everyone has their secrets, but now is not the time to be carrying a burden by yourself. Not for anyone, especially you Kanda."

The Chinese girl's hands tightened onto her skirt as she glanced to the ground in distraught. Deep emotions filled her eyes, hurt most of all. Shuffling her feet the girl glanced back up to him.

"Allen…wouldn't listen. Please, at least think about it. I know things are changing, but you all know but me. Since I don't want to butt into it, I just want to try and give even a little help…if I can." A slight smile appeared on her face to him.

The Japanese seemed confused even in the slightest. Still, he kind of figured out what she meant. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he tried to relax his mind. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes and looked back to her. "We'll see," he scoffed and walked off.

--

Weeks after the incident, Komui calls up Kanda and Lavi to the main office. Unlike Komui's office that was once in the Black Order in England, this one was somewhat cleaner as it had more then one leader. Bak was also there, along with the North American Branch leader Renee Epstein, as if in a meeting. Along with Bookman, Lavi came into the area where Kanda was already standing.

Komui quickly sipped his coffee before standing up. A small smile formed a crossed his lips, "I have a mission for you. Though I want you to be extremely cautious. There have been multiple akuma sightings in this area. I, no we, have faith in you both."

Lavi grinned and looked at all of them, "you can count on us, right Yuu-chan?" He turned to Kanda who groaned in annoyance and grabbed the file before turning away and walking out. The read head blinked before glancing down at Bookman.

Bookman looked at the long haired exorcists before turning to the leaders. He nodded, "this will be in our capable hands. Let's go Lavi." With that, Bookman left and Lavi followed.


	4. Show Me What It's Worth

Crawling in the Dark

**Warnings: **_May_ contain mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) later on and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated.

This is dedicated to my friend who plays Yuu-chan. This is for you! Love Yu! -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** Okay, maybe some comedy should be between the two, what do you think? Though it's kinda random.. Anyways, if you have anything you want to contribute, let me know please. Oh! If you were wondering, no, Allen was not stalking Kanda in the last chapter. Also, I want to give this time to say that I was reading FF's… and I am do happy for everyone's contributes to FF… They are so nice and beautiful creations. -believes in this chapter-

_The difference in their lives caused them to never dare say, "I love you." Can everything be right? Or is the ruling of life too much? Only they know like their hearts. LavixKanda_

**Ch. 4 ****Show Me What It's Worth**

_I wish I could __**have**__ had… the chance…_

Bookman looked at the long haired exorcists before turning to the leaders. He nodded, "this will be in our capable hands. Let's go Lavi." With that, Bookman left and Lavi followed.

"Oh, Bookman?" Komui said before rejoining his coffee mug on the dark and fine crafted table.

Bookman's beaded black eyes gazed at the Chinese before his hand waved Lavi off. He turned back to Komui, hands behind his back. "Yes Komui?"

The Chinese man rubbed his eyes tiredly before lacing his fingers together. Leaning against the table, he softly smiled at his elder. "Would you be so kind, since you have a personal interest in Allen, to follow him on his mission this time?"

Bookman stared at Komui in deep thought. The knowledgeable man soon parted his lips to speak.

--

Noticing the dark haired exorcists, Lavi grinned and frolicked to him. Wrapping an arm around the older teens shoulders, his emerald eye sparkled with determined joy.

"Yuu-chhaaannnn! Looks like we have an assignment together!" He praised in a righteous voice. Closing his uncovered eye into a smile, his face became brighter too. The hammer wielder had slightly dull skin when sad, but not today. "Since we're the best team pairing here, we'll get this done in a jiffy, right?"

Kanda twitched towards the others actions; he was still trying to ignore him. Being touched by him though felt so good that he had to do something. So, within a few seconds the samurai had mugen to Lavi's neck threateningly, his eyes colder then usual towards the other. "I want you three to ten feet away from me **wherever** we go!" He could not put up with Lavi now. No, not yet. Not when he was so close from forgetting about anything till friendship about the redhead. Still, he was glad the redhead wasn't bugging him as bad as before, he found it odd though. Lavi was acting as if he never said anything harsh to him. _Che, I apparently don't phase him_.

Lavi's cheery smile twitched while mugen's tip stayed at his smooth neck. Not trying to get the other any madder, he ignored the threat a bit and looked at the folder in Kanda's hand. A slightly nervous laugh escaped through his slender lips. The uasagi directed his gaze up at Kanda, his gaze sentimental. "Hey um, Kanda."

"What?"

"While that shiny innocence is very impressive, I would like to know where we are going too."

Staring at the red head with eyes mocking the idiotic statement, the black haired teen just sheathed his mugen and walked onward like there was no other care in the world. Slipping the envelope into his outfit, he then stopped to give the annoyance some satisfaction. "Denmark. Stop wasting my time and come along."

Huh? The read heads attention was fully on the raven haired teen in front of him. It seemed like Kanda wanted to wait for him. Usually he'd just _che_ and keep moving on, maybe send some illusions after him while walking away, or just get on with it without anything to pass on. A soft but true smile formed on the rosy lips. If he didn't hurry up, Kanda would **never** do this again!

"Coming Yuu-chan!" Lavi giggled awkwardly after the mugen wielder.

"And don't call me that!" The other growled.

Time seemed to have passed so deeply and yet so slowly from the soft hustle and bustle on the train. Even though it seemed so soft, Lavi's side was not. Like his usual ranting, he was talking about the set of hot twins in the train cart behind them. Oh how their blonde hair complimented the sunlight and how radiant their skin was. What the hell was he talking about? Urg.

"Hey Yuu-chan are you listening to me?" The red head questioned in confusion. In all honesty, he knew exactly what he was doing. Though it hurt him even a tad bit, he would continue to do it so everything would be fine like it has been so far.

As he stared at the Japanese waiting for his answer, Lavi ever so lightly tilted his head. As beautiful as those blondes were, nothing compared to the Japanese beauty in front of him. The sun truly complimented his silky smooth raven hair that traveled down like a seamless waterfall. That pale skin which scowled all the time, even now from most likely being annoyed, had a definition about it that could put you in a haze. Kanda was getting ready to speak. He locked eye contact with the Bookman-in-training. This made Lavi 's heart nearly skip a beat.

The Japanese thought the other looked a little off, he couldn't quite get it though. Ignoring, he continued, "do I give a rats ass? **No**. Now leave me the hell alone!"

Pouting out of his own haze, the usagi leaned back against the seat and looked out the window. His green eye stared at the scenery before him zipping by plainly. It was only a couple of seconds and he was bored out of his mind. Kanda had not left him yet, so maybe he could try talking to him some more, right? Putting up a theatrical smile once more he turned to Kanda his hands resting behind his head.

Narrowing his eyes, the Japanese stared up at the person staring right back at him. "What the hell does he want? What's with that smile again? So annoying, he is so annoying," Kanda thought in minor protest to himself. Grunting as if to question "what", Kanda did no more.

Giving off more of a smile Lavi continued, "so you really have no interest in others at all Yuu-chan?"

Sure it was a blunt, and rather stupid, question, but in his heart, the red head really wanted to know. Well, he knew that Kanda caved into friendship, or something along those lines, with everyone in the order. Yet the person in front of him, his heart was so tight and locked that you'd have to be some sort of acid to get through it. This was a beautiful wild animal not willing to be tamed or touched by _anyone_ and he wanted to **touch** it god-damnit!

As if taken a back from the question, the samurai had a somewhat of a shocked expression on his face. Quickly changing his expression to anger, he shot up from his seat. The Japanese man gave the Bookman-in-training an icy cold stare that he would only grow cold from. That question was not only embarrassing, coming from someone as horny as the usagi in front of him, but…to just hear it from **him** period!

"Ten to twenty feet starting now!" Kanda explained as he moved from the cart and went to his own private, just to get away from it all.

Blank stares where given towards Kanda as he walked away. Lavi's mouth draped open slightly from the sudden outburst. "See, it was a stupid question," his brain shouted out at him. Only continuing to stare into what now seemed an empty void of space, the hammer wielder was out of it. People from all around where whispering or returning to their own business.

"I just…wanted a conversation," he mumbled to no one in particular.

Alone and angered, the Japanese sat as still as a mountain meditating. He had to calm down, it was just a question after all and had no specific meaning. Then again, with Lavi, what was truth and what was fiction? Slowly these things ceased from the young mans mind as he continued. Strength and training of body and mind is all he could do for right now. Something snuck in though, something he had forgotten from not to long ago.

It happened right before their last mission with Allen…

_Everything was the same as usual in the cafeteria of overloaded people. He truly hated it, but there was no where else to sit in this day in age. The Japanese calmly ate his soba noodles and tempura in the most secluded and quietest area he could find. Just like every other day before more training. A microscopic sigh escaped his lips._

"_Depressed there Yuu-chan?" Said a familiar of a most unwelcome voice._

"_It's __**Kanda**__," he replied in a muffle, his soba latched to his lips. "Baka usagi."_

_Kanda leaned against his gloved hand in a bored manner, which was not like him. His plate of food was barely touched and what seemed to be slowly eaten. Also, he was not dressed in his usual attire, just in his training outfit._

"_Woa, you look blue." Lavi sat next to Kanda with yakiniku on his plate. His usual smile was painted over with a look of concern. "Or are you really sleepppyy?"_

_Kanda lowered his food to his plate and glared at the other. He didn't want to really answer, but the guy might not shut up if he didn't. Looking ahead, he noticed the moyashi chow-in down on every known food possible. It was a sickening sight to see. Turning his head away from the chaos he faced Lavi eye to eye. Having no choice but to talk to him now, the Japanese frowned._

"_I'm fine. Now mind your own business and eat."_

_Turning from the mild attitude red head, he continued with his meal. It was quiet, just like that and no strings attached. That's funny… He turned ever so slightly to peak at the teen beside him who just sat there eating like he told him to._

_Huh?!_

_Lavi had the smile on his face but he was eating like he had not eaten in a week. Still, he wasn't really messy at all. The guy was even humming while doing so. The Bookman to be was happy today, the polar opposite of Kanda. Seeming to have no worries of the world and in its un-natural state of today. Maybe, there is something in that deep dark pit of his, that mask…that had to be it._

"_Che."_

_The red head stopped and stared at the raven haired teen. "What? I'm eating right?" He explained in puzzlement._

_Kanda's body twitched for that brief moment before the blood found it's way to his cheeks. Looking away as soon as he felt it, the samurai picked up the tray and walked off. He couldn't be seen with all that on his face. Why did it appear there anyways? He couldn't feel that way, no. Lavi was not "him." Lavi was not "that someone" he'd wait until-_

_Death._

_Getting mixed up with anyone would result in hurt from both sides in 'death.'_

_While lost in thoughts, a faint sound called out to him. It was a sound he wanted to hear… It kept calling and calling, but he couldn't respond. Soon a hand grasped his shoulder which sent him in defensive mode. In no time at all, mugen's tip laid against Lavi's shirt._

"_G-gee Kanda, you sure you're okay?" Lavi chuckled out in a nervous matter._

_Removing mugen Kanda hmm-ed and laid the blade to his side._

_Lavi's smile grew a bit, "so, why did you leave so quickly? Do you hate me for following orders Yuuuu-chaaan~" He was now antagonizing the Japanese. "Or was it because of that blush on your face?"_

_With widen eyes, Kanda glared deeply at the other. Oh how it was filled with hate. As much as it was true, he wanted to deny it all. Oh how this horny rabbit was annoying! "Why the hell did you follow me?! Did you come to harras me about something stupid?"_

"_Well, as a Bookman-in-training I am always curious." He gave off a witty smirk and shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. "So naturally I followed to ask you about the situation!"_

_This only ticked him off more. Not wanting to deal with it, Kanda did what he knew best. "Kaichū: Ichigen!" With one sift movement a swarm comes from his sword and attacks Lavi on the spot._

_Lavi's emerald eye widened with fear for his life. Quickly he dodged each and every one of them. Turning he saw them coming right back. Running for dear life he tried to escape as best as possible. Sadly, his footing was off and he twisted his ankle slightly. Losing balance, the hammer wielder fell into Kanda knocking him to the ground._

_Calling off his insects as he hit the ground was the first thing on his mind. When he realized the situation he was in, his eyes narrowed. Kanda found himself directly under Lavi, lips barely touching one another. Lavi's hands rested beside Kanda's head while their legs laced between each other. A blush rested upon both of their faces as silence washed over the room. Gasps of warm and pleasant breaths were exchanged that sent chills down the wielders back. Before he knew it, the raven haired teen let their lips lock in a gentle and settle kiss. His eyes gazed at Lavi with as much hidden emotion as possible to the one above him as he tried to read the Japanese like an open book._

_Coming to reality with the situation, it started to tick him off. A vain popped in Kanda as he pushed the other off of him gasping. "What..the hell..did you do that for?!" He demanded between gasps._

_Not too concerned with his head or any other part of his body being ripped off, the red head chuckled. "Nuuuthing Yu-chaaaan. I just thought with that red face you had, you might have wanted some little Rabi attention~."_

"_Get away from me!" The samurai attacked._

-

Why did that come up? Oh…right. He lost his cool again.

Lavi soon smiled as he stayed in his seat. Slowly, he removed his arms from behind his head and rested them on his lap leaning on them gently.

He saw it again.

That blush from so long ago which proved a sign of some sort. Either some kind of affection or just plain cuteness. He'd have to go with both, though he was getting his hopes up highly. For Kanda never wanted to be cute nor had any type of affection like _that_.

His smile softened into a trance as his dazed emerald stared at the ceiling. Entangled in-between what was right and what felt right only seemed to be a battle lost within its self. Soft noises of background knowledge only disappeared into loud racing thumps from inside. Feeling of being struck by a wash of warmth and drained of any doubt filled his body till it's very core. Racing blood commenting the sharp but wonderful pain in the chest flooded the nineteen year old.

What was this? All of it? His heart was feeling again, but it was his fault. He let friends in anyways, and he knew it. He let warmth of another in; really didn't care. Now…this feeling, from one Japanese who could attack him or scold him to the grim reaper. Maybe it really was love, for the first time in his life besides Bookman. Bookman was kind of like family, not like this at all.

A kid crying woke the red head from his dream world. He blinked gently and looked behind himself toward the kid. The kid had been doing what his mother said not too, running. So the little kid tripped and suffered the consequences of being hurt. He was being scolded by his own mother but she was also protecting hims wounded knee.

Lavi wanted to be something like that.

For the first time in his life, without reading the picture, he went off to find Kanda. He was seriously curious to why he blushed anyways. He wanted see if the samurai felt the same way.

Approaching the cart, he slowly opened the cart door as the other was meditating. Quietly, the red head walked in hoping not to disturb Kanda just yet. He turned around and slowly closed the door with a small grin on his face. Looking down to the empty seat in front of the Japanese he quickly but gently moved to it and sat down. When he went to face Kanda, he was staring into black orbs. These orbs didn't seem angry as usual though, they seemed slightly calm and somewhat…happy.

No words where spoken between the two in the area. All they could do was exchange glances back and forth at each other as if speaking in its self. Lavi's eyes narrowed ever softly and lovingly. Kanda merely twitched but not out of spite but from a rush. To their dismay, the Bookman-in-training's head band fell over his eyes breaking Kanda away.

"What do you want baka usagi?" He murmured cautiously; his heart tormenting him.

"Why did you leave so quickly? Was that because of that blush on your face?" Lavi grinned at the other.

The question sunk in deep to Kanda. Wasn't he replied in this manner before? When that happened and he attacked the other with his weapon, he tripped and… Dark eyes narrowing in anger, the Japanese glared at his fellow exorcist. No. It wouldn't happen again, because Lavi was a puppet too. The one before him was also just a phantom that changed when he wanted to. Kanda, himself, was fighting to live for one person alone, and that was not Lavi. He'd hurt Lavi anyways once he died.

"K-Kanda?"

The said other grasped his weapon as a shadow fell over his eyes. A shink noise broke through the cart as his thumb had begun to unsheathe mugen. Sliding his feet apart as he was about to get up.

"I didn't blush you baka usagi. It's none of my business, nor yours. And didn't I say to stay ten to twenty feet **away** from me?! You don't listen, you never do." He growled lowly as his meter of patience and tolerance were about to explode.

"It's not a big deal Yuu-chan! It was just a question!" Lavi snapped at Kanda. "You are always up on that high horse and you never come down to smell the flowers! What, are you the king that needs no one but his riches?"

Snorting the Japanese stood up, "I don't need others. I just don't. You don't either do you? You just play your stupid games with everyone. You are a fake, your smile is a fake. Never leaving others alone that want to be left alone…you are a rodent. I don't like Allen, and I especially don't like _**you**_. We have a mission and we stick with it. That is what it's all about. Now leave me the hell alone!"

Staring up at the other, he really couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yuu Kanda thought he was faking like Lavi would…? What was he thinking? He is Lavi; only the 49th personality. Still, that hurt, all of it. He couldn't back down from the Japanese though…he had to show him he was real as any other human. He truly couldn't be though. Here the red head thought he'd be able to keep it a secret from Bookman if they both could give it a shot. But what was he thinking? Kanda didn't like him. Kanda never lies.

"You don't mean that Yuu." He committed bravely. A deep and serious green eye stared at Kanda. "You are only trying to use my faults against me."

Automatically, he faked a smile.

"Oh?" The raven haired teen started. "You think so?"

Without a second though, the mugen wielder unsheathed his innocence into the air with his thumb. The Bookman's eye widened as he figured out the others course of action. Grabbing the hilt of mugen Kanda instantly swung at Lavi. The silver of the blade sliced through the air missing Bookman's neck by a millisecond.

Racing paces stopped for a second. Green hurt wide and shocked at the sudden attack. Did Kanda really almost kill him? Death knocked on his door and he almost answered! But…why? Backing to the wall of the other side the red head only stared at the fired up samurai. He held in his breath as confusion found its way to his heart.

Kanda was serious…

Gaping for air slowly the red heads head fell from being heavy. "Fine. I'll do it Kanda. From now on, we are only exorcists that know and fight along side each other."

With a heavy heart and torn soul, the rabbit left the cart and back to his seat.

Sure that the other was gone, Kanda's arms and shoulders dropped. His cold stare glazed the floor.

It was finally over with. The raven haired exorcists could go back to how things were, so simple. Though, if Lenalee found out about this, who knows what would happen. Yet, how come he didn't seem satisfied? It all sounded great at first. But, a life with out Lavi…that annoying red head. No, he did the right thing. Because that is Lavi, not who he truly is.

Dropping mugen to the ground, Kanda fell back into his seat. His heart pained at the thought of trying to kill Lavi. Just like they met 4 years ago, he was going to take off his head. Shifting in his seat to lean back and relax, the image of his face continued to play over and over. Gloved hands squeeze onto the front edge.

_Che_..

--

The small and old man that looked like a panda turned and went to leave.

"Bookman."

Stopping once more the wise man merely glanced at the ones who called his man. He was more stern then usual, but it seemed rather practical. On the other hand, the two leaders close to Komui seemed somewhat in amazement from the conversation so far. Komui, in his serious side, seemed no different.

Bookman looks away and sighs closing his eyes. "Lavi will have to learn the hard way. Just like Kanda, Just like the Fourteenth… Just like Lenalee." With that he left.

--

**AN: Ooooo What were they discussing? Anyways xD I hope this makes up from the last one. Urg, I got so many cute ideas up for you guys, so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapters. Like the end of chapter 5! Will Kanda and Lavi break it for good or will they come together? It seems a bit early for love to blossom and you are right. So I made more-- you guessed it! DRAMA! Thanks for reading and rooting for me.**


	5. Show Me What It's Worth P2

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Warnings: **_May_ contain mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) later on and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated.

This is dedicated to my love who plays Yuu-chan. This is for you! Love Yu! -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** Okay, this is the time where I should ask, do you want yaoi in here? ALSO.. XD I am freaking out because of what my… Composition teacher told me. o.e -feels like a fail- Chapter might make you feel disappointed. Teehee.

_The difference in their lives caused them to never dare say, "I love you." Can everything be right? Or is the ruling of life too much? Only they know like their hearts. LavixKanda_

**Ch. 5 ****Show Me What It's Worth****P.2**

_I wish I could have __**had**__… the chance…_

--

A screeching halt informed everyone that the train had arrived that evening. One chiming blow that came from the whistle above the black engine, signaled that people were going and coming. The two exorcists stepped off the train in their own silence, which was different then their surroundings.

Gazing at the grey tinted blue sky that had a tune of its own, the red headed exorcists felt his depression slowly vanish. A small scoff told him that the other had been annoyed again and walked away. That's when the smile vanished. One thing wrong here was that the grey was not clouds, but akuma. That small happy gleam that once stood in his eye soon vanished.

"Yuu.." He called the raven haired exorcists.

Thinking the other just wanted his attention, he ignored him. The hammer wielder was always annoying when it came to these types of cliché scenes but this time he was prepared. Moving onward to town the Japanese wanted to get as far from Lavi as possible.

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!" The red head blabbered out to annoy the other for his attention.

"What the fuck do you want baka usagi?!" Caving in to the usual distaste of loud mouth complaints from the one behind him, he stopped. As the Japanese turned he realized what the Bookman-in-training had saw. Without a seconds waste, the samurai unsheathed mugen.

On the rooftop of the train station a string of long blonde hair flew behind a women. She had on a black women's suit, white gloves, and sunglasses. In that gloved hand with slender fingers, something was a glow. Upon the women's face were very little emotions but the small tint of a smile that she rarely had. It was the Noah Lulubell.

Her blonde hair fell as she looked down at the exorcists.

"Good evening…" she greeted in a bored tone.

People screamed from the metallic humming of Akuma coming their way. Without hesitation, they run for fear of their lives. Yet, programmed to do anything but stand by, the akuma attack the humans invading their Noah's territory. Not wanting to let this opportunity go, Kanda races towards the Noah. Lavi extends Ozuchi Kozuchi and whacks at the level one Akuma blocking the others path from harming civilians.

Lulubell smiled less as the long haired samurai closed in on her. She didn't have any seconds to waste, she had to destroy the innocence she had obtained. Dodging the blade that had almost grasped her skin, the Noah's beautiful and perfect skin changed into a gray color as dark as a storm cloud. Crosses that represented the crucifix circled her forehead and hair darkened into black. Jumping back from the other her hand fell over her face as she crushed the innocence in front of him.

Kanda's eyes narrowed toward the Noah in anger. "Nigentou Nigentou," he mumbled on the verge of attack.

Lavi quickly erased the last Level one Akuma in his sight before being bombarded by more. He had to have killed at least 80 by now. How many where there?! Catching his breath for a quick second, the hammer wielder raised his weapon. Stamps appeared and circled, "raitei kaiten!" Quickly, as his stamped it down, a lightning storm destroyed them all. Smiling lightly he looked over towards Kanda and Lulubell. Akuma where headed for him again, while he was fighting her? Stupidly, he headed into the fire. Trying to pull the Akuma's attention from Kanda was his only option for now.

Cautiously the Noah closed her eyes. She seemed tired, or more to the point, bored. "I am sorry exorcist, but I don't have time to dance… I am to report back. I will see you again." A chuckle of a smile appeared on her lips as she snapped her fingers. A level three akuma appeared with the rest of the level one beside the two exorcists. Dashing back to disappear from the scene the Noah whispered, "even you…Alma."

Kanda could do no more for now he was busy with the akuma attack. Grinding his teeth with annoyance, he slashed through the obstacles of level ones as if it where nothing. His dark orbs spotted the red headed teen only concentrating on the level three Akuma. Urg, what was he doing?

There was a passion in the others eyes though, one he could never have seen from Lavi before in his life. Then again, maybe it was not a passion…but a will. Some sort of darkness that surged the other on and on till a dying will sprouted. The Bookman-In-Training was usually serious in a fight, but never this serious. And the fact that he was beating the crap out of that level three without Kanda's help was a bit surprising to the raven haired.

Snapping back into the moment, his moment, Kanda decided to take care of the level ones then. Not long before deciding, a yelp stained his ear. It tugged at his heart in such a torture words could never describe it. As mush as the dark haired exorcists wanted to deny it, he deeply concerned for the voice. Another useless emotion slipped into his being. Damn-it. One useless emotion that he would have to let go.

Shifting his dark orbs to the side, they widened, coming into contact with what horror had awaited.

Fuck.

Lavi looked pale and lifeless as the akuma's hand wiggled through his body. His emerald green eye was the only life left to him as it narrowed in shock. It dilated as if confused and unsure of the creatures next move. Dark red streamed like an endless river from the wound and the young hammer wilder's mouth as the akuma pulled it's arm out in lightning speed.

"Gaahh!!" Lavi cried in agony falling back to the cobbled roads of Europe. Rain of the Bookman's blood soon followed ending as quickly as it came.

The level three akuma smirked, "puny exorcists, you really think you could take me on? How pathetic you are." It gave off a very maniacal chuckle. The akuma was more human shaped but about 10 feet tall. It was white and grey with red eyes and wings. It's smiled widened like a zipper and the face had marking like a clown on Halloween. "Time for you and your innocence to die~!"

Appearing from the smoke of level one akuma, Kanda double noted that level three akuma were still rather dumb. Jabbering on and on while there was another exorcists around. On top of that, he didn't even realize that there were no more noises coming from the already dead level ones. Even so, the Japanese would have to take caution with the level three, as it was after all a level three and Lavi was on the ground half alive. The samurai mumbled under his breath, "Hakka Tourou!" Raising the blade to the his eyes, he began the attack.

Before the akuma attacked Lavi, it quickly noticed the other and turned. It's eyes widen in stunned shock, it had not known a human to get so fast, also, the other didn't look so human. In fact, the exorcists had three dots for a pupil, and veins coming from it's eyes? That was so weird on so many levels! Hearing the attack, the akuma had to dodge quickly.

Using Nigentou, Kanda quickly slashes the level three akuma eight times. Landing right beside Lavi the mugen wielder turned to face the akuma. What?! It wasn't dead yet? Instead the damn thing flew across into the train causing a giant explosion.

The explosion, too close to the station, effected the building so that half of it busted off. Unable to sustain itself, the buildings side lopsided on top of Kanda and Lavi. People who heard and wanted to check it out gasped at the sight. Fire brewed on the wood and stone that collapsed over the two beings. This was bad, very bad.

Underneath it all Kanda lay rested over Lavi out cold his cloths torn, dirty and most of all bloody. Below him was Lavi barely hanging on to consciousness as ragged up as Kanda. The red heads breathing though was quite shallow; coughing ever so often do to smoke and dirt. His gloved hand shook as he held the rim of his hammer up to keep them from being smashed like a bug. What the red head did was uses his hammer at just the right time to push a hole into the ground for Kanda and himself. Than he used the handles little power to keep everything else off of them. It was full proof, but only for so long.

"K-Kanda.." he whispered lightly trying to wake up the other. With no response he tried again, "yuuuuu-chaaannn." He muffled in a kiddish voice. It hurt to speak like that; it hurt a lot. But if it got Kanda to wake up and save the day as usual, he'd do it. "Yuu-cchaaaaaaan," Lavi pushed a bit louder. Still nothing. He stared at the other on top of him for a long time and blushed. He just realized what beautiful creature laid just over him. The thing that he desired most of all in such a long time that he really could never have. "Because I am a Bookman-in-training-"

"-You need to live. Baka usagi…" the Japanese mumbled in reply. Coughing a bit from the smoke the said other arose his head. "Look what you got us into this time." Kanda growled in small to well spite. Looking up, he noticed Lavi barely hanging onto the roof of their lives. Snorting he looked back at the other. "Instead of moping, you should have put a little more effort into waking me up…"

"Yeah, yeah; I know….baka usagi. Can you get us out now?" The red head pleaded with the other but only got a look. "The akuma…" mumbling as the blood began to pour from the usagi's mouth, "could still be alive…"

Nonchalantly, Kanda broke through the burning building with mugen setting the two free from the prison in the ground. Moving himself in a straight position close to Lavi, he did not move. Without warning the level three akuma dashed into Kanda. The mugen wielder slid back through the debris of the broken down station.

"Kya!"

Chuckling, the akuma sent a beam into from it's mouth and into the debris where Kanda laid. "That takes care of that runt."

Lavi's eye widen in terror. No, he had to get up and help Kanda before they were both goners. But before he could get up, or at least attempt, giant scalpels held the other in place by his limbs. Twitching, the red head kept in any sound. This was getting annoying…

In two seconds, Lavi and Kanda both attacked the akuma at random and yet so powerfully. The explosion sent Kanda back and into the dissembled train knocking him out. Lavi winced as the scalpels exploded as well as the master. Wincing again, the hammer wielder tried to get up. Succeeding, he sluggishly moved to Kanda leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Bakanda too…" He whispered as he fainted to the ground.

--

_It's so __**dark**__…_

_A candle light?_

Kanda stands in a dark room staring down at the flickering light as the darkness below him ripples like water. Staring more, the flame dances the Japanese's dark eyes. One-fourth of his body is lit by the candle light; his face pale enough to catch it.

_You remind me of someone…stupid. Someone who'll vanish just like you._

Watching as it falls into the dark below his feet burning out. The Japanese narrows his eyes in spite.

_I told you so…_

Looking up the scene automatically changes as he is in a field of grass and entirely different clothing. A white man's top neatly tucked into black pants. His hair down and flowing in a constant breeze. Looking up the sky is as blue as ever with small pure white clouds, none too dense of rain.

"Yuu-chaaan!!" A happy cry calls from behind him.

Eyes widen as the Japanese turns to see Lavi waving and holding two books in casual wear as well. His hair is also down but not too settle with the winds current. Seeing that smile still plastered on the others face…doesn't really annoy him that much.

_I thought you vanished…_

Lavi runs over to the other and smiles, "Yuu-chan? You seem in a daze. That is creepy." He snickered lightly at the other in thought. Wrapping his free arm around the Japanese he kissed his cheek. "Don't act so dumb founded. You're scaring me."

"Baka usagi!" Kanda blushed, "first, don't call me that!" He pushed the other off softly, "second, don't touch me." Looking away blushing from the others actions Kanda growled, "thirdly, don't kiss me.."

Blinking a bit the other hissed playfully and meowed at Kanda, "feisty today?" He teased at the Japanese who only grew more of a blush and punched Lavi in the face. Grinning slightly while mumbling owwie, the other rubbed his nose. "That's not very nice of you Yuu-chan!"

Snarling the dark haired man looked away in disbelief. "Who ever said I was nice baka usagi!?"

Dropping his books, the young adult wrapped his arms around the others small waist in a warm embrace. Pulling the Japanese to his front the kissed he kissed his cheek and down his neck. Not moving, Kanda arched his neck a bit to the side a bit flushed. Closing his eyes halfway, the other couldn't struggle against Lavi's motives.

"Aishiteru, Yuu."

Turning around, like the pages to the wind, to face Lavi, the samurai stared long and hard into the Bookman-in-trainings eye. Seeing something yet nothing in those tainted yet beautiful emerald orbs got his suspicions up. Still, he burnt so brightly into Kanda that he couldn't take the heat much longer. Nodding in agreement, the older male kissed the other roughly.

Lavi unaware of what the Japanese was thinking came to shock from the kiss. As they made contact the red head lost his balance and fell along side the books as the pages stopped moving with the wind. Holding onto the raven haired beauty above him, Lavi skimmed his hand over his body. Reaching for the others head his long fingers laced in with black silk. His lips locked onto Kanda's with sincere passion.

Confused on why he jumped Lavi, he began to stutter in the kisses. Battling between what should be done and how he actually felt made it even worse. Feeling Lavi's other hand fall down and grab his ass made the Japanese's eyes widen. Gasping and blushing he moved up a bit in the grass. "B-baka usagi! What the hell is that for!?"

Snickering to the others reaction Lavi begins to smile innocently. "What? I can't say hello to my lover?"

Like time stopped with that one word, Kanda felt something close to rage build up inside of him. Though he was oddly confused by the word, since it's not one he was rather use to, or wanted to be use to. Sitting up he looked at the book and the picture on the page. Staring at the rose in the glass case where the last petal falls, his eyes narrow.

"What is this?"

"Beauty and the Beast. A classic story of romance. Really sad actually."

_I can never fall in love with fire; with anyone like you._

"…." The raven haired teen stared at it before seeing a pink petal fall in front of him. Looking up and seeing a ton of them his eyes widen. Turning back to the confused red head in spite he returns back into the dark room.

_Baka usagi I could never be with a fake.; a Bookman._

"_Aishiteru, Yuu"_

--

Sitting up quickly in a bed the dark haired exorcists panted from the bring of reality. The room was dark like the night outside his window except for the pale moonlight reflecting into the room. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, the Japanese searched the room. Noticing a Chinese girl that looked so familiar clinging onto his mugen, he sighed. It was Lenalee, then he must be with the order again, but how? Not really caring for details, the Japanese man got up fully healed from the minor cuts and bruises he received.

Waking up to the sound of Kanda's feet, the Chinese exorcist glanced at Kanda. "K-Kanda-kun?" She mumbled in a tired manner. Yawing a bit she got up still holding the blade Kanda kept so precious to him. Smiling lightly she held it to him gently, "h-how are you feeling Kanda-kun?"

Taking his sword carelessly from the girl he grunted and searched the area again. "I'm back at the order's place?" He glanced to Lenalee who seemed a bit off.

Lenalee nodded her violet orbs staring at the ground. "Y-yes we are Kanda." She glance back up at the male as if she wanted to say something she shouldn't. Looking to the side as she kept a straight stance, she gazed out at the moon. "Everyone is worried…about you both; even Allen-kun. But, compared to Lavi-san, you seem okay.. Maybe you should go see Lav-"

"I think he'll recover quicker if you all will stop bugging him." Frowning to he words, mostly about Allen, he started to walk to the door. Grabbing the handle he soon remembered to get his clothes, but he decided to do that later and left.

-

In the infirmary were Lavi stayed, the red head stared at the ceiling blankly. Even though his eye was not moving, his brain was still taking in the colors and patterns from above over and over again. Lavi was also replaying what Kanda said on the train over and over and over again too. Finally closing the eye he could hear someone come in. Yay, a visitor.

"Lavi-san, it's Lenalee." She seemed a bit pleased but still a little worried.

Opening his eye slowly, he turned to her like a porcelain doll in some horror movie. He really didn't mean to be this way but he just couldn't be "Lavi." Nodding and performing a somewhat small smile to the girl, he greeted her, "hello Lenalee~." His voice was choked but gave off it's slight glint of chipper.

Blinking a few the girl walked over and sat next to him. "H-how is Lavi-san's injuries progressing?" The Chinese teens sitting structure was perfect and somewhat elegant to the red head. Her smile even calmed him down in just.

"Oi, it hurts a lot, but it's only been 5 days. I am still lucky that it was dumb enough to miss important areas!" Lavi cheered softly to this statement as it was good luck indeed. Then again, he was still alive and everything that he wanted he couldn't have; was it worth being happy? Staring back at the ceiling he chuckled, "go to bed Lenalee, you look sleepy."

Fresh and in fresh clean clothes, the mugen wielder laid against the wall in the room. Hissing softly to himself as the illusions filled his mind, it began to annoy him more. Shaking his head before putting his hair up, the dark haired exorcist left the room to visit Lavi. Not too long ago he had an argument with the concerned Lenalee about everything that has been going on. Obviously he told her it was not her concern, but she stubbornly continued. Sighing he continued.

"Kanda!" Yelled out a voice, out of all, the Asian did not want to hear now.

"What do you want moyashi?" He gritted his teeth.

"I wanted to see how you where feeling **bakanda**, and I am not moyashi!" He argued as usual with the other in front of him.

For some reason the atmosphere seemed a lot more awkward around Moyashi. Not very good with the emotional wheel like Lavi was, Kanda couldn't quite make out why. Still, it was distracting and most of all annoying. Figuring out that the now labeled brat in front of him would want to engage some more on the topic he was trying to avoid, he would stop it now.

Walking out of Lavi's room the short haired girl silently walked down the hall in a sleepless motion. She finally took out the red heads offer to get some sleep. Stopping she saw Allen and Kanda in tension. Her eyes slightly widen. Oh know, what was about to happen there.

Lavi in his room hissed as he sat up in the bed. Staring at his reflection in the mirror across from himself, the redhead could feel Deak in every way shape and form arise again within him. He very carefully smiled, or a Bookman only lives to view and record history and that humans are nothing more than 'ink' on a page." Growling to his own words the red heads emerald eye narrowed and slammed into the mirror shattering it. Breaking into his hand he moved back to the bed quickly biting in the agony that set in. Pulling out each shard her whispered,

"Shut up… I can't say that anymore."

As Kanda went to speak up, Allen goes into kiss Kanda. Without a second spared Kanda drew Mugen to Allen's neck drawing a bit of his blood. Allen, having quick reflexes, blocked the rest of mugen from going further into his neck. The white haired exorcists eyes widened.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Allen yells out angered that his head was going to be sliced off.

Kanda's eyes narrow in spite, "fuck you. No one lays a hand on me but Lavi."

---

**AN: x3 There you have it! What will Allen say? What will Lenalee do? What will happen between Kanda and Lavi!? Sorry this chapter was so out there… **


	6. Make Me Understand

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Warnings: **_Will _contain mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) later on and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated.

This is dedicated to my love who plays Yuu-chan. This is for you! Love Yu! -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** I am now letting you know that it will be going up a rating soon. Please excuse my errors as well. Also excuse the tardiness and the crappy story. I have been having trouble lately.

_The difference in their lives caused them to never dare say, "I love you." Can everything be right? Or is the ruling of life too much? Only they know like their hearts. LavixKanda_

**Ch. 6 ****Make Me Understand**

_I wish I could have had… __**the**__ chance…_

--

As Kanda went to speak up, Allen goes into kiss Kanda. Without a second spared Kanda drew Mugen to Allen's neck drawing a bit of his blood. Allen, having quick reflexes, blocked the rest of mugen from going further into his neck. His eyes widened.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Allen yells out angered that his head was about to be sliced off.

Kanda's eyes narrow in spite, "fuck you. No one lays a hand on me but Lavi."

Allen stared at Kanda with more shock then terror. Sure he already knew about them, but Kanda always pushed him away before, or rather denied him.

Even though these words should have hurt him in such a manner no one could explain, they really had little effect. Maybe everything he thought was a silly boy's crush; or maybe not the real deal.

From behind the short haired Chinese girl laid a hand over her mouth to cover a silent gasp. Her violet orbs wide from shock to those words. Never in her life would she suspect the long haired exorcists to admit anything, even emotions of love. Noting who he was referring to, and what was going on here, only led to a slight flush on the girls face.

This is what was going on…Allen liked Kanda who liked Lavi. How did the red head feel though? She wanted to ask so badly; but before Lenalee could move and inch, Allen caught a glimpse of her.

Kanda, noticing that Allen was staring behind him, looked back hoping it was not the mentioned rabbit of earlier. Glancing at Lenalee's shocked expression instead, the somewhat annoyed samurai let out a vague sigh. Turning his attention ahead of him, to avoid any further, or rather annoying conflict, he decided to take his leave.

Allen, not sure if he could even move at this point from the girls gaze across the hall, did not even attempt to stop Kanda; even though he would have, wouldn't he? Every bone in his body right now quaked in fear. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but as Lenalee bowed politely in front of him as if to say 'I am so sorry,' he flung forward without a thought.

She was now out of his sights as she trotted out of the area. Why did they have to make things more complicated then it needed to be? The world held so many secrets, like the war with the akuma. That was stress enough. Now love fills the soul and often times shatters it. Loss of people, loved ones, just tugs on further. Knowing there are some things in this world you want that you can't have because it's either already gone or you were to foolish to act.

_To foolish to act…_

--

In Lavi's room, as the strung red head laid back down staring at his wounded hand, he laughed lightly. "I let Lavi go didn't I?" He mumbled sheepishly to himself as he slowly dropped his hand. "On purpose..."

The red head knew better then to let himself go, but he did anyways. This had been going on since he had joined the organization; the Black Order. Still, he had maintained a 'Lavi' at the same exact time. Even after all this time, after everything, Bookman did not scold him once. Oh god, that was a horrible feeling. Did Bookman know all along about the issue and decided to teach him a lesson? Well, all he knew is that Bookman did not know what happened on the train or in the mist of battle. The Bookman-in-training's own thoughts, actions, and feelings that were never meant to exist...

Screw this!

Right now he was 'Lavi.' And not just to himself, but to his friends, that is right, friends. He'd eventually have to leave, but for now he wanted to hold onto it, the meaningless emotions for a Bookman to have. He wanted to hold onto the perfect being with everlasting black hair that grunted out 'stupid rabbit' in Japanese, his language. Wait…did I just think grunt?

Lavi's face flushed a calming pink color to the rush of thoughts spilling into his mind. It only deepened as a shiver went up his spine. So he was a horny rabbit after all. Well, not that it could really matter to the redhead anymore.

Squeezing his hand for satisfaction, Lavi's crusted wounds began to reopen. The quick burst sent a chill of pain through the rabbit's body warning him. A soft moan of aggravation escaped as the red heads green orb scanned back to the wounded hand. With a soft smirk the hurt exorcists sighed and looked for a medical kit.

As if someone knew, the door cracked open softly than pushed forward in a slightly normal yet fast manner. The Japanese that was taunting at Lavi's cheeks only moments ago appeared through the dim light of the back hallway. His stance was so perfect everyone could just stop in awe. Dark and light worlds complimented his slender body and…oh those hips! The glimmering waterfall of black silk that he once gazed upon not but days ago didn't help either.

The Asian would never want to admit it in the faintest, but he really did look like a woman; and yet…he was a man. He barked like a women too; to be completely honest. Yet he gave out cusswords like an old man. But, anyone would have to admit, Kanda Yuu was Kanda Yuu and no one could restrain him.

'What are you staring at fuck-tard?' was jabbed into the sub-alive rabbit's pride, which woke him up completely.

"Awww, I missed you too Yuu-chan," was all Lavi could muster in a abstractive-childish tone. Of course a famous no pointer Lavi smile was given off as well to give a bit of charm to the hit back.

Walking forward away from the closing infirmary door behind him, the un-amused samurai scowled. Rays of light from the moon abstracted this well until he was into full view. His eyes glared down at redhead below like a raged wolf. Scanning the others body as if checking up on him, he soon caught onto Lavi's eye. Somewhere in Kanda's eyes was a touch of 'I knew it' in them along with cold anger that could freeze another's soul.

"Don't call me that baka usagi," he grumbled, not wanted to deal with it.

Gulping to himself the other put up more of a smug grin, "hey Yuu-chan," oh, there it is again, "what are you doing here?"

Lavi already knew the answer, but somehow he found more to it.. There was that glint in Kanda's eye that held all; the answer. Usually it suppressed all--and in a manner, like now, Kanda's verbal words did as well. Being the curious little rabbit he is, he wanted more than just a welcoming presence. Even if that was rather enjoyable--one would guess--moment. Oh god, how he should have shut up.

Kanda glided to the edge of Lavi's bed with silent grace. Continuing the silence, and the lock on stare, the Japanese teen raised himself onto the infirmary bed and hoisted himself up. His free leg went around Lavi's body nonchalantly as Kanda's pale yet golden lips skin got dangerously close to the others below. Warm breath escaped his pale blushed lips and onto Lavi's own.

Lavi's insides couldn't help but scream out _want_ from the delivering (?) above Asian. Still tempted to keep up with 'Lavi,' the red heads green orb continued to gaze into the others eyes; back and forth…. He couldn't believe it…was Kanda Yuu actually-- Hold on his eyes were still the same…and he didn't get his answer damn it! Before a word was spoken a pain rose from Lavi's shredded up hand. Small hisses passed through his teeth as he took notice of someone's--the only one's--strong grip on it.

"What the fuck did you do you annoying usagi?!" Tightly locked onto the said others hand, the raven haired exorcists yanked up, they also injured arm, into Lavi's view.

So that's what he was doing, pinning the red head down so that he wouldn't go anywhere. Not like Lavi really **could** go anywhere. He still had injuries from the fight that weren't healed all the way. Also, the other wasn't doing him any justice by tugging at his arm like that.

"Oww!" The rabbit cried in slight pain. Turning his head to the side in a bashful manner, yet slyly staring up to Kanda, the red head put up a husky smirk. "Geez Yuu-chan, if I didn't know any better-"

"Which you obviously fucking don't."

"…I'd say you'd care about me that much to go out of your way to pin me to a bed. Oh, and showing me my wounded hand could have some kind of desirable sign to it I presume?"

The other stayed quiet for a moment as if it had gotten to him, or he was thinking it over. Still, a spray of blush was painted onto the others cheeks; that certainly caught the underlings' attention. He still put a growl before throwing the younger males hand down to the bed. He scoped the room in search for something.

"Shut the hell up you horny rabbit! Where the fuck do you come up with that stupid logic anyways?!" The Japanese exorcist scoffed tightly.

"Well, telling me you want me as far away as possible and then going around and doing that? Isn't that bitter mixed emotions? It leads to an obsessed state of mind. That can also cause great stress."

Lavi had been clearly testing the other, though he'd reconciled with himself to ignore it, although…Kanda really couldn't ignore the matter at all. The stupid rabbit was right. Only not too long ago, he had told himself that he wanted nothing to do with Lavi. Then he goes out of his way to inform Allen Walker, out of all people, of his need for the red heads touch.

Baka usagi.

Scoffing the dark haired male grabbed a kit and walked back to Lavi. Sitting down on the bed, he opened it and found a few things to wrap and cleans the wound with. "Che, shut up baka usagi. Do you or don't you want help?"

The red head stared at Kanda in a rather chipper and cute manner. Was he being asked for help by the Kanda Yuu? Oh, how exciting! Just, that slightly death glare back was not. It was threatening him to not say something stupid. But, the other couldn't resist, "you'd do that for me?"

Kanda pulled a face of grimaced proportions to the Bookman-in-training's answer. It wasn't really from the fact that he actually would do it for him; it rather brought back repressed memories. Something so minor…

-

_Somehow, just some fucking way, the annoying rabbit managed to find out his secret hobby._

_Minding his own business in the cafeteria, as usual, with his soba at hand, _he_ comes over with that ever so pathetic, and plastic, grin on his face. Of course the only option the older male would ever give that annoying red head is to ignore the baka for even coming that close to begin with; even though the company was fine. Instant regret was in order to the first known sentence._

"_Yuu-chan~! Let's go outside together!" He cheered proudly._

"_No." The said other replied blankly. For one, that sounded utter ably gay. Second, why the hell would they need to fucking go outside anyways? Not when-_

_Lavi, whining at the Japanese teen, "aww but Yuu-chan! You'll love it! I know you will!"_

_Glaring at the whining child was the first thing that came to mind for the older male. On instant he saw a hand grab his own and pull him from the table. "Baka usagi! What the hell do you think you are doing!?"_

"_Don't make a scene here or you'll get caught for being so girly." The red head black mailed tugging the ready to kill exorcist behind him._

_When all the threats, chases and pulling finally stopped, so did Kanda with nothing but a stare. In front of him where supplies for gardening and a simple flower pot. It looked like it was set up for two people to enjoy. Oh great…_

"_So, I found out Yuu-chan likes gardening-"_

"_Are you stalking me?!" Kanda threatened holding the hilt of mugen._

_Raising his hands in surrender, and some sweat, the younger one grinned less. "N-No Yuu-chan, I just happened upon the most se- I- severely happiest sight of my life!" He stuttered._

"_. . .Uh-huh."_

"_So are we going to flower or not?" Lavi said to change the subject as he glanced down at the set._

"_No." Kanda mumbled in small rages._

_Lavi bent down and picked up the tool laying there. "Not with me? But aren't we frie~nds?" He waved the tool around in a happy fashion._

_Growling to the point of annoyance he gave his answer again, "for the last time __**no**__! I won't with you, or with anyone. So stop fucking asking me you stupid rabbit!"_

_He glared down coldly to the other, more than usual. This sent chills down the others spine and made him freeze. But, when he did freeze, the tool dropped from his one hand and sliced down past his other._

"_Oww!" Hissing, the rabbit checked his hand and saw blood lightly dripping from his now wound. "Aww, Y-Yuu, looks what you made me do!"_

_Responding, the Japanese dropped all facial expressions from disappointment, or rather more rage. Why the hell was he even still here? Was it to simply please the other? Still this was getting rather irritating, in more than one way._

"_Kiss it better Yuu!"_

_Blinking, the said other stopped all hard thinking and gave Lavi a slightly puzzled look. "What?"_

_Lavi snuck up to the Japanese and raised his finger near Kanda's lips. He had on a childish pout, sort of cute too. The red head bit on his rosy lips lightly. Maybe it was due to hope. "Kiss the wound you gave me better Yuu-chan."_

"_Why the hell should I?! I didn't give you that fucking wound anyways."_

_Smiling as if a damn lecture was about to start, so dare ask why, the rabbit continued. "They say, if you kiss a wound it will make it feel better! I could show you-"_

_Pushing the other back rather roughly, the Japanese samurai growled. "No, no and no! Are you fucking gay or something? That answer will always be no!"_

_The last thing he could remember was the pout again. It was not cute but rather pitifully sad. God fucking damn it._

-

Blushing ever so slightly now, the Japanese male stared at Lavi's hand rather than fixing it up or answering the poor bastard. It was that urge again. Just to do something right for the other effortlessly He had no clue what it was called, and never really wanted to know the meaning.. Aside from _him,_ Lavi was the only one that gave the dark haired exorcist something to look forward too.

"Uh…Yuu?"

Blocking out that annoying distraction, Kanda picked up Lavi's shredded hand and leaned into it tenderly. His soft lips brushed gently along the wounds every detail. Stern onyx eyes became gentle and somewhat unsure as they narrowed softly to hide. Long laces of black hair fell and tended the hand as well as if to say 'everything is going to be okay.' The samurais grip wasn't so much as a gentle hold now.

Stopping in his own thought process, the younger male stared down at the holy sight before him. In the cape of moonlight, it was so beautiful. Everything about the other just glowed. Oh and his actions sent chills up the others spine. It was small and simple pleasures, but it was so dazzling. Blood set in the cheeks and soon, maybe even a small moan.

It just felt so good. The sensation of pain was leaving too. They were right then, a simple kiss could change just about anything, even the scar on a finger.

Surprised, the other moved back quickly, but never let go of the hand. Twitching slightly, the Japanese started to work on the wound. "Wh-what the hell was that?!"

"What the hell was what?" Lavi replied in confusion.

Kanda lightly growled to the clueless rabbit. How could he not know!? "You moaned you baka!" Pulling on the bandage a bit tightly, he continued.

Wincing, Lavi whimpered again, "aww sorry Yuu-chan! It just felt so good!" Another tug. "Oww! Don't do that!"

Mumbling things in Japanese to himself he ignored the cry of pain. "Don't do it again."

"I don't see what you are getting so worked up about." The red head smirked. "Unless you liked it~." He provoked the other knowingly.

Pulling for the last time, harder than normal before pinning the cloth, he glared up at Lavi. "I pull hard because that is what I am supposed to do. Baka."

"Oh I know, and then you push in harder." A grin from ear to ear formed.

Glaring deep within Lavi's soul as if to freeze it up forever, the Japanese held mugen once more. "Care to repeat that?"

A sweat drop formed down the other's cheek. "Yeah, I'll think I'll pass on that." The red head chuckled nervously.

"I thought so." Kanda growled with irritation. Should have expected something as retarded as that coming from Lavi's mouth, or rather mind. Still, that was Lavi's mind. What he really was more interested in, but not really, was who Lavi was on the inside. Nothing like himself, that was for sure.

"Hey Yuu-chan?" Lavi whispered lightly to the samurai.

"Che, what is it?"

All that he did was stayed quiet, as if trying not to offend the older male. Still the red head looked like he was contemplating on whether or not he wanted to say what was in his thoughts. Soon he turned his head to Kanda and smiled a lot more sincerely.

"Yuu…you go through so much. Just once, I'd like to show you that you can let loose and hold onto someone." At that instant Lavi's emerald orb spoke some truth. He really did care about the older one; more than anyone could know. "I know…I am supposed to become a Bookman and what the rules are. But--I can't stop what has already started."

Silence swept upon them like a graveyard. Kanda Yuu had never been declared almost anything like for such a long time. This brought him back to the fact about Alma…a "friend" from so long ago. What was to happen if-?

"What would you know?" Yuu slightly growled at Lavi in defense.

--

**AN**: Okay so change from **T** to **M** here since it has sexually implied information. Lol Sorry again! I send love.


	7. I’ve Been CrawlingSave Me

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Warnings: **Contains mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated.

This is dedicated to my love who plays Yuu-chan. This is for you! Love Yu! -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** Finally! I might make this one longer then usual--with everything else usual. Something I have been blushing about so if I fuck up, well excuse me. Also xD I can say cheesiest ch ever.

_The difference in their lives caused them to never dare say, "I love you." Can everything be right? Or is the ruling of life too much? Only they know like their hearts. LavixKanda_

**Ch. 7 ****I've Been Crawling-Save Me**

_I wish I could have had… the __**chance**__…_

--

_**Weeks later**_

-

Simple, sweet grunts; flirtatious whispers; and silent touches of the flesh. Silence only meant to be broken from the tender kindness of a kiss.

Lavi laid over a flushed Kanda, grasping at his beautiful black locks before plunging into a sweet and ever so deep kiss. Underneath, the pale and beautiful samurai held, what would have been, Lavi's gasp of satisfaction. Both of them feeling the spark of passion the night gave.

Questions still ran through their minds; questions that needed provoking answers. _How did it come to this..?_

-

Yesterday, was a long and frustrating day. The Black Order's members had been through feelings of hate and love, fake smiles to assuring ones, tender greetings to spites through that past week. The now tipsy-topsy friends, Allen and Lenalee, had been through most of these dangerous feelings; only to drag the rest of the Order with them.

The deeply devoted samurai did indeed receive his fair share of this, but there was more…so much more.

Back from a two day mission, the raven haired exorcist laid on his own bed, in his own room. No rabbit was there to bother him.. No Allen and Lenalee "brawls" could be heard.. And everything felt like it should have, always.

Piercing dark orbs stared at the ceiling in a pained daze. The samurai could feel it…his wounds forcing themselves closed to perfection; as if they didn't exists. It felt painful, his eyes only showed it in that secluded area of which he could call his own…in a sense. Without any thought left to process, or not, those punctured black orbs narrowed as a sudden gasp escaped his mouth. Grasping his left breast, Kanda sprung up.

"Fuck," he mumbled through his teeth.

Eyes fell into an emotionless expression never to mirror what they saw; their illusion. Petals and flowers of pink lotus spread into the mysterious Japanese view. They were like a pool, so full that swimming in it's mass would only bring death…no, even standing meant the end.

Illusions fell silent as he closed his eyes to escape it, not wanting to think of what he would not let happen.

His Death.

"_Yuu…you go through so much. Just once, I'd like to show you that you can let lose and hold onto someone."_

Those irritating words…

"_They say, if you kiss a wound it will make it feel better!"_

That annoying voice…

"_Aishiteru, Yuu."_

It's stupid owner…

Firm hands gripped onto the sheet beneath him. Furrowed brows and confusion took notice to his features. Gritting teeth held in any other suppressed emotions that he didn't want time to think about.

It was almost over, but Alma was yet to be found. So Kanda decided to forget laying around, he had to keep going.

Lavi, who was ending his talk with Allen in the cafeteria, left the area to see how the supposable "fine" Japanese was. Still the boy with hair like fire only knew a truth about what the gorgeous other was going through. It was in his nature right?

It really was not his place, but him and the Old Panda had to investigate what they could about central, the Order, and its secrets. Still, he did not know what Bookman had figured out, just not yet. Being exposed to the events that occurred ever since the Noah's rebelled and killed, he was sure it would be soon. After all, other occurrences happened which made them move, getting Allen into a bad reputation, and let the mystery of Cross' death to continue.

The biggest secret of the order, the thing that created what he knows and love, to some extent, and those…half-akuma's; Alma. He had learned about him, needed to. This war had so much going on, that a fake god, who is also more then what he seemed? What the Fourteenth in Allen was truly after. What was Allen's own purpose going to fit into the darkness of God's judgment.

God…

He was no longer in favor, was he…? It makes everything harder, made loving and having a family difficult and if you ran because you could not take it, then death was your only other option. Or maybe they were there for better virtues later on?

For Yuu Kanda, it seemed he was created through Alma, as being the second exorcist.

Was that what he was striving for…really? The rabbit couldn't decide…couldn't know. There is still more facts that were lost to him, known to others. Mostly Yuu-chan.

Thoughts fell silent as he noticed the location he was at, it was close to where Kanda often stayed. Not only that, the door opened and there he was. An emerald eye of awe stared at the second exorcist emerging from the doorway. His posture perfect to his pride. Still, something was off. But the throbbing feeling within would not listen to what should have been processed.

Kanda spotted the flame from between his side locks. Stopping, he looked back at Lavi, with nothing written all over him. This was because he couldn't feel anything. Or maybe he could, and it was utterly useless to express all together.

As they stared at each other quietly, the older teen started to feel more tense by the second. _To hold onto someone,_ the Japanese thought quietly. _How can anyone hold onto what isn't there. But how can something that is not there stop anyone from their rightful objective?_ "Yuu," a soft voice broke his thoughts and the silence.

Bookman Junior walked closer to the said other. "I know, okay? Even just a small amount." He smiled in a somewhat fake fashion. Also, Lavi knew he would be beating around the bush, but how else could he put it? Kanda would get mad, shout and storm off. Still, thinking back, they had shared a kiss before, and so many other moments. Then what was Kanda protecting? What is the dark mysterious samurai doing that would stop him now.

Kanda's fixed eyes turned into a death threat, as if to say "stay away from me or I'll kill you." Yet it didn't bother the red head; not yet. "I know somewhat about the being called Alma." His gentle gloved hand embraces Kanda's face as if it would hold the dark-haired other in his place.

Mugen's wielder moved slightly back with a gasp and wide eyes. How could this be fucking possible?! Sure he was a damn Bookman, or it's apprentice, but all knowledge of Alma thus far had been thrown out the window by others. Yet, he could not move. Was it the fact that this news could _somewhat_ take a load off his chest?

Whatever the case, he couldn't let this stop him. He had to protect this damn usagi from himself. He knew all too well what would happen if he didn't. Death, torn promises, and most of all regret. Besides, the Bookman was smart, and the _Junior_ one was not that bad either, but that didn't stop the fact that one would die or the other would…leave forever.

Lavi was just too close, in more ways then one. This had to stop. But every attempt failed… every-

Gentle arms wrapped around his cold and dying body and brought warmth. It was just like he thought it would be…like fire. All in all, the captured moth couldn't move from this embrace of light. It was over whelming and needed.

"Well say something Yuu." The rabbit chuckled as if amused by the over whelmed other.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me!" Kanda blushed as he kneed the red head in the groin. His eye twitched in irritation.

Lavi fell to the ground holding in between his legs. Damnit, that hurt. He stuck out his tongue a bit playfully while shaking slightly. "D-damn Yuu…didn't know…that was all it took…to make you blush..?"

"Che." Realizing that he was in fact flushed, the Japanese turned away in anger; but mostly to hide. "Don't you understand what privacy is baka usagi?!"

Recovering quickly the red head stood up slowly. "Well yeah. I just don't do through with it. Apparently you don't either. You know, seeing as you went right up in there~."

Blushing more then ever, not really understanding why, the samurai quickly unsheathed mugen and kept it to Lavi's throat. He didn't have to look to know where the idiot rabbit was standing. For the most part he couldn't look anyways. "Next mugen will take over!"

"G-gee Yuu-chan." Bookman Junior raised his hands up in surrender, sweat gradually falling down his cheek. "It was just a joke!" He laughed lightly before gulping down his nervous attitude. "Besides, why aren't cha lookin' at me for? Are you blush-"

Before Lavi's taunt could go any further, the unexpected happened. Soft lips planted onto Lavi's own in a rough manner. Kanda's eager and tough dark orbs glaring, if called that, passionately into a green one. Hands gripped firmly onto the red heads exorcist jacket, holding their bodies close together. Lavi no sooner returned the others passionate kiss.

Taking over, the rabbit pushed the other to the wall continuing shared kisses. Hands were gently placed onto the Japanese's sides, his thumb rubbing against the inner portion. Body pressed on body, a motion that held the Japanese beauty to the wall in a timid gasps.

Kanda gasped out to catch his breathe making a scowl to go along with it. Flushed, the katana wielder looked off to the side while Lavi grinned at the reaction. "Keke, does this mean Yuu-chan wants me~?"

"You wish, you bastard."

"Hey now, you're the one who kissed me. Remember?" He teased.

"That is not a fucking bed invitation!" Glares at Lavi as if to prove a point. "What about Alma anyways?!"

Lavi blinked before forming his body. Grinning a bit he nodded. "I don't know much, but I know enough…" A strong emerald orb gazed into Kanda's own with determination. "Don't worry. Through it all, I will still show you." A true smile lightened his face. "Like I promised. Even if you refuse. I wont die on you, not yet."

"Hn.."

-

A declaration.

A vow.

Now, they were at each other mercy. Feelings contained for such a long time released into a forbidden act. Against god, against the other's and against themselves. They couldn't care anymore. They needed each other, wanted each other… gave into each other.

Without a moment to lose, the dark-haired samurai's slim fingers worked Lavi's jacket off. His soft lips pressing roughly onto the red heads neck. The other moaned to Kanda's kisses from hinted sensation and playful seduction. Kanda growled slightly and bit Bookman Junior on a found sensitive spot. This made Lavi moan again before chuckling,

"Didn't know Yuu had gained a wild side. Wanting to get to the good part?" He taunted the other childishly.

Kanda stopped and glared at the other in annoyance. "The only one with that kind of pathetic description would be **you** baka usagi," he snarled angrily. "You'd make you own little hollow hole if you had the chance."

"And yet some how you picked me." Lavi smiled brightly. That soon left as he saw something around disappointment in the others eyes. That once angry face had now flattened. To this, the red head raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up.." Kanda mumbled, and for some unknown reason, flushed a shy pink.

Lavi grinned to this. He really hadn't, in his whole life in the order, seen Kanda with such…_cuteness_ to him. Then again, his attitude problem was cute all on it's own. It truly was the one thing that caught to rabbits attention…well, besides his unnatural beauty. Hey, he was a guy. And even if Kanda was one on his own, Lavi just couldn't care less.

As nothing happened yet, the red head took this opportunity to catch the Japanese off guard. Lifting up his body, Lavi's fingers wrapped around Kanda's wrist slyly. Before the other could take note on what was going on, the tables were turned and now Lavi was on top. Grinning deviously, Lavi's mouth slowly brought it's self dangerously close to Kanda's personal space. "Personally, I like it better this way~."

If not angry for being switched to the bottom position, again, he was now all the more for being told, in rabbit language, where he should be. And the fact the Lavi was straddling him, already bulging from anticipation, and breathing hotly against his skin, sent shivers down his spine giving him the right to give it to Bookman Junior Kanda Yuu's way.

"You get down, you son of a bitch!" The Japanese growled.

"Ah, but that wouldn't be any fun for me." Lavi whispered seductively.

_I must hold on till that bastard gets close enough_, Kanda thought with irritation. He rolled his eyes. "Toying is your point of _fun_."

"Oh I know~." Snickered the red head.

Before another word was spoken lips pressed against lips to silence talk time. Small receiving's of kiss back urged the younger boy, sending kisses of passion and desire to the one below. Lavi, taking this "distraction," began to unbutton Kanda's coat slowly. His hips bucked a tease to Kanda after pressing onto him so gently.

Not wanting to bargain with the fool above, Kanda kept up his pride and swallowed the moan. He was not about to let Lavi have his way. Noting his experience, Kanda grew more eager to put Lavi in his place. This sent a sign to the samurai himself. He…how could he **dare** think it…really wanted the red head more than anything, and only him. Urg, he was wasting away on feelings again. Damn the rodent to hell and back!

The Japanese woke up from thoughts as Lavi slid his tongue forcefully into his own mouth. Feeling another hump onto his member tried, but didn't succeed, on taking a gasp out of the samurai. Glaring slightly at the idiot above, only to get a beaming glance back, Kanda bit Lavi's tongue sending the other back whimpering.

"That wasn't very nice Yuu… after what I gave you." He still whimpered, even if there was no blood.

"You complain too much. Shut up for once."

Grabbing Bookman-in-training by the shirt, Kanda pulled him into a rough and seductive kiss. Planting kisses up to the red heads ear, he whispered, "I'll be the one in charge here." A slight growl of authority was made before the dark-haired teen nibbled on Lavi's earlobe, his tongue playing lightly at it's tip and around his piercing.

"Ahh…" Lavi slightly gasped.

Taking in the small gasp from his partner, Kanda's hands ran through the back of Lavi's fiery locks and under his headband. Grasping them tightly, he pulled the others head back so his neck would make an arch. Kanda nipped under Lavi's jawbone then made his way down the neck slowly. Hearing a gasp while reaching a prime spot on the others neck, he gave off a very slight grin. Kanda sucked and nipped constantly at the point only to shiver somewhat to Lavi's constant moaning.

"So Yuu-chan knows what he is doing after all. Not only that, he's marking me~." Lavi joked again, not taking Kanda's shut up rule too seriously.

Irked, the said other lightly, but not too lightly, punched the other in the gut. "You have a mouth that could run for fuckin' ever. Don't you?"

Lavi chuckled. "You want me to shut up completely? No 'oh Yuu~' or 'faster, faster! I'm about to come!'"

Lavi kept a hand to his gut as Kanda was about ready to punch him again. Instead, he got hit right in the goods. Gasping from the pain, he fell over. Never mind, he'd keep his mouth shut. Glancing to the Japanese, he could see him slightly fuming and slightly flushed. Well, maybe speaking wasn't **that** bad. Before he knew it, Kanda had pushed him onto the bed, stole his headband and tied him up onto the bed post.

Blushing as the Japanese got extremely close, member to member, face to face, he felt chilled and out of connection to all things resistible as the one above him let down his hair letting the silky waterfalls of locks brush against his cheek. His heart raced a bit as Kanda grasped his lower sides roughly and smirked in his face. It was completely irresistible…yes.

"I said I'm in charge, how many times do I have to say it before you get the fucking message?" Slips his hands under the red heads teal shirt letting them roam every inch of Lavi's body. "You have lost all privilege to touch me back."

Lavi gulped. Oh no, this isn't fair! This **wasn't** fair!! It was some type of Yuu-torture-system, and it worked out so well.

Kissing at Lavi's neck again, Kanda had begun to take off Lavi's shirt. Throwing it to the side, along his exorcist coat, Kanda worked his way down and along Lavi's collar bone, kissing and licking it ever so slowly. The samurai moved down south and to Lavi's left nipple. His tongue roamed around it as his mouth sucked gently.

"Nn..!" Lavi groaned from small bliss. He moved his hands eagerly trying to escape Kanda's trap.

Knowing what Lavi was doing, Kanda bit down on Lavi's nipple. "Hmph."

"Aahh!" Lavi moaned out. It hurt, but felt soooo good.

"Don't you even dare. I'll just leave you here." Kanda snarled up at the other.

Bookman Junior paled to those words, Yuu-chan was becoming evil now. Still, it was really hot~. Bookman Junior shivered as he felt Kanda move down to his lower abdomen, hair tickling at his stomach. Pleading, he searched down for Kanda's eyes. Why was Kanda the only one still dressed anyways? Well, he was half dressed, but still.. As if his soon to be lover had read his mind, Kanda slipped off his shirt as well.

Lavi's eye looked at the design of Kanda's body. Even if he had a girly figure, the muscles that he'd conjured up to look quite fit was rather sexy as well. Noting to see the Japanese in a tight shirt someday, he waited for Kanda to continue. Rather, he had to wait.

Kanda snorted abruptly as he unbuckled Lavi's belt. Why did he wear so many fucking accessories anyways?! Ignore that, Kanda slightly blushed again as he stripped off the belt. He was closer to Lavi and he could see the irritated manhood under the clothes. Glancing up at Lavi, he looked back at him a bit confusedly, like a child.

Posing as it was nothing, Kanda moved back up his lips pouncing the rabbits own. His other hesitantly kissed back at the samurai, unsure if he should or not so he wouldn't brush the one he wanted off. A smirk filled Kanda's features, dangerously.

Lavi blushed greatly to this. Okay, he knew that he planned things, but what would Kanda do? Was this _really_ his first time? Lavi foolishly smirked back. That all vanished as Kanda's hand slipped under Lavi's tight pants.

"A-ahh!! Unn..!"

Feeling Kanda's hand pet along his sensitive spouse made him groan from pleasure.

"Y-Yu-"

Kanda pressured his lips to Lavi's again. Lavi bucked up to Kanda's hand softly. This made him retract his hand out of the rabbits pants. Hearing the whimper coming from Lavi's voice box again gave the Japanese satisfying pleasure. Kanda blushed slightly again as he went down his others stomach and unbuttoned his pant's. Nipping at the zipper Kanda pulled it down slowly to release Lavi.

Watching the beauty over him pull down his zipper in a kinky fashion turned him on all the more. Breaking his hands free from the restraint as he noticed Kanda's distraction from this all, he grinned in success. "Yuu, don't stare at it, it's impolite~. Do something for me, I beg of you master~."

He raised an eyebrow and stared at Lavi slightly irritated. "Master?"

Lavi smiled, "yes. Since you want to be seme, you can be master."

Ignoring the fool, Kanda lowered Lavi's under clothing. Slowly wrapping his fingers around Lavi's hardened length, the tips massaged into it. Lowering his mouth down, he kissed along the tip of the red head.

Lavi blushed deeply and gasped. "S-Stop teasing…!"

"Che."

Not to give him any high priority, the Japanese continued to softly stroke and kiss at the length.

"Nn…" Bookman Junior whines.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda engulfs the length with his mouth slowly. Lets his teeth massage against Lavi's acing skin. His tongue licks gently against and around the tip.

Trying not to uncover that he had untied himself was very difficult as the red head was so tempted to grasp onto the others hair. "N-not bad Yuu." He cried silently in pleasure. "You're a natural." He chuckled before groaning as Kanda bit down somewhat roughly onto his bulge.

Kanda runs his hands up Bookman's sides and grips above the hips. Blows his hot breath down onto Lavi before moving his head up and down in a pumping motion.

"Mmmnnn. Yuu..!" Cries from Lavi continued as he grasped onto the bed below him, hand full of covers.

Noticing little, he continued to pump along the red head. Faster and faster we went, becoming hard from Lavi's groans moans and calling of his name. Pulling up Kanda stared at Lavi's free hands then glared slightly at the mischievous rabbit. "You untied yourself." Kanda mumbled in a low growl.

Now noticing what he did, Lavi looked at his hands then gazed up at the dark-haired beauty before him. Smiling softly and twitching, he began to laugh nervously. "W-well…" Not being able to make up a good excuse in time, he let it go of the covers and grinned. "Ha- hah!" Goes to trade off places with Kanda, as he couldn't wait any longer.

Kanda's eyes narrow to the incoming exorcist and presses him down with his body. Bites onto Lavi's neck till it bleeds.

"Ahhh, oww!"

Licks along the wound and licks up the blood before spitting it out. Gazes at Lavi before pressing his lips to his own. Roughly pushes his tongue through Lavi's lips and roams around the wet cavern. Undoing his pants, Kanda's already grown erection teasingly bumping onto his _lovers_ below him. A slight gasp escaped his lips, as well and Lavi's as the consistent toying and rubbing continued.

Breaking from Kanda's rough play, they both gasp for breath as both of their hearts raced with one another's. "Y-Yuu," he mumbled something softly.

Annoyed from his own breathing, which was making those words not audible to his ear, he pulled Bookman Junior closer. "Speak up…baka usagi..!" Pressing his lips eagerly to Lavi's again he didn't wait for the answer.

Lavi moaned from the passion which gave the leader entry to his mouth again. The red head sucked and prodded against and along his tongue. Feeling into the moment he pulled down the rest of Kanda's pants groaning cries of pleasure, as well as the beautiful Japanese above him; or should he say handsome?

"Fuck me, pwease Yuu-chan?" Lavi soon repeated to where Kanda could hear. This time, in a more childish manner.

Grunting to the request, the samurai's hands grasped onto Lavi's exposed ass before sliding them up to his inner thighs. He bit the red heads lip and tugged on it gently leaving a trail of spit along both their lips. The small flush returned to his face so he flipped Lavi onto his back and leaned against him. "Not unless you want it to hurt." The Japanese huffed.

"Kekeke… Yuu-chan cares." Lavi teased as he held himself up with his elbows, head hanging down to the bed.

Kissing at Lavi's neck, Kanda stuck a wet finger into Lavi's opening while his other hand grasped onto the not yet released length. Pumping his hand both along and into Lavi (multi-tasking 8D), Kanda began to claim the other side of Lavi's neck somewhat irritably.

"C-come on Yuu, faster..? Nnn.. Oh god, please."

Adding another finger in he continued to tease and pump at Lavi before making a scissors motion inside of him. His hand rubs along Lavi's penis' tip again making him moan and giving himself a rock hard length to butte.

Bits his lip to hold in a painful moan. "C-come.. I'm coming!" Lavi moaned out and came into Kanda's hand in release. He gasps out still as Kanda pulls his fingers out from his rump. Sweats from the already granted heat.

Finally not wanting to wait any longer then had already, the older of the two pushed himself into his partner and gave out a gaping moan. Sweating himself, getting ready for the work out, the dark-haired exorcist breathed in.

"Ooohhh…." Kanda slipped out.

"Neehh.." Lavi could only reply.

Kanda started to pull back and pump in into a slow rhythm. He held onto Lavi's muscles his nails digging softly into his skin. Lavi grasps the pillow from the short hit of pain. Both moaned out as Kanda picks up the speed greatly, enjoying the feeling along his hard length.

"Yuu, go… f-faster.. Oohhh yeah." A plea broke out.

"F-Fuck you.." Kanda plowed into Lavi grunting.

He chuckled to Kanda. "Aahh! I-isn't that…nnn.. What you are doing?"

Irked, Kanda pumped harshly into Lavi hitting his spot.

"Yuu!!!" Lavi scream out in pleasure instead of pain.

"Fu-fuckin rabbit shut it.." The said other blushed as he continued humping into Lavi continuing to hit his spot every time while enjoying the pleasure within himself.

Gasping, both of their breathing became rougher and husky. Sweat wrapped along their body. Names where screamed in sure bliss. With that, Kanda came into Lavi.

Outside of the room a figure stood, not too short, but short enough. They shook their head softly and sighed before walking off like a ghost. A frown planted on their face. "I thought a lesson would be learned. I guess it will be now" The soft yet stern voice spoke to itself.

Kanda fell beside his now lover, gasping for breath while sweating constantly. On his side, the young exorcist stared at him, like he had something on his face. Not only that, an annoying smile was left there too. "What..?" He was too tired for this.

"You look nice all sweaty like that~. With your hair down~." Lavi snickered a bit as he rested his hand along Kanda's cheek. "I'd like to see that again."

Sighing but not really doing anything the dark haired samurai looked to the side. "I'd like to see mugen up your ass." He finally spoke.

Chuckling, the red head got closer to Kanda. "Would you really do that to your own lover?"

"L-Lover?!" Kanda then glared at him in detest. Still his heart figured otherwise…or what he had of one. Wanting, still, so bad to reach for mugen and teach the rabbit a lesson, he couldn't. "B-baka usagi.." he blushed, "shut the hell up already.." He turned around the best that he could till his back was facing Lavi. He just wanted to rest right now.

Shuffling closer to the embarrassed Japanese, Lavi wrapped his arms around him and held him into an embrace. Lightly nuzzles his face into Kanda's long laces. Calmly breathing onto Yuu's back he whispered, "aishiteru Yuu."

Kanda's eyes widened. "What was that..?" It wasn't those words right? Just like the dream.. That friggin dream. It was as if it was true in it's own fucked reality. But what would Beauty and the Beast have to do with this? Not like he knew that fucking story to save his life, or wanted to for that matter.

"Aishiteru, Yuu. That is what I love you is in Japanese right?" The other questioned in confusion. He couldn't have been wrong. Well, besides the fact that there was more than just the phrase. Anyways, maybe to Yuu, like to him, it was uncommon…

"Che."

Of course, that response.

"Mmm." Was the last thing Kanda could conjure up before closing his eyes.

Was that a response back…? Lavi smiled. Well he didn't push away or tell the other to get lost. Maybe this was as much to Yuu as it was to him. He wouldn't have it any other way. Closes his eyes gently. "Night Yuu…chan…"

_We're finally together._

-

Allen ate the normal amount of food as usual, but a lot slower. He had returned from a mission, after really weird or random arguments with Lenalee. In fact, where was the kindly Chinese girl. Ever since he got back, she had been gone. Wait, so was Lavi and Kanda. What was up with everyone vanishing? Laying down his utensil for his last dish, Allen got up and stretched. Not too long after Lenalee, flushed, walks into the room.

Ah! There she is. Wait, why is she blushing?

Upon seeing Allen, Lenalee was tempted to go the other way. Instead she just went over and smiled lightly. "Welcome back Allen. How was your mission?"

Blinking slightly, he wondered if she was okay now, or was faking it. "It went by quicker then expected. No Noah weirdly, but there was an innocence." What to say, what to say.. Man this was awkward. He looked toward Lenalee as she begun to speak on her own account. Yet, all of it was blocked out by his own inner thoughts. So sad and disgusted with himself that he didn't see what he wanted to sooner…he didn't have the right to talk to her. She was there for them and kind…cute.

"Allen-kun…?" She questioned in a confused manner. "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head getting out of his thoughts, Allen laughed nervously. "Y-yeah! Hahaha. I am fine. Sorry about that." Sweat dropped down his face as he rested his hand behind his head. "I was just thinking, that's all."

Lenalee smiled honestly and laughed a bit, still not getting Allen. "Alright." She blushed again carrying her usual smile on her face. "I should find the other two. I hope you rest." The Chinese girl turned to leave the Englishman to his business.

Staring as she was leaving, he couldn't help but gawk. He became mesmerized by Lenalee's smile, one of the many good features she had. Well, it was something he noticed often, yet blindly was going after a non caring Japanese exorcist. Oh gee…she didn't believe him after that little hallway incident.

"W-wait, Lenalee!" He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled slightly to get her attention. A blush bloomed over his face as she stopped at turned to him confused.

"Y-yes Allen-kun?" She gazed at him hoping he wont want anything too drastic… Though none of that could be possible right?

"Can you forgive me yet?" Allen honestly blurted.

Lenalee blinked, "f-forgive..? What are you talking about Allen-kun?"

Blushing brightly, and a bit shyly, Allen pulled her closer. "…For not noticing how much I care for you."

Dark violet eyes widened as he proclaimed himself to her. She really wanted this, but what about Kanda…? Why would he ask for forgiveness because of that?

"I- want to be your boyfriend Lenalee."

Turning bright red she looked to the side. "Oh Allen…" Turning her gaze to him she lightly smiled. "I wouldn't mind…-"

Less then a second later Komui runs in. "GET AWAY FROM MY LENALEE!!!!!!"

Both of their eyes widen as they were hand in hand. "Hu-huh?!"

-

As time past by, so did things behind closed curtains. Things were suppose to be the same, but they weren't…in the end, no one was happy.

-

A regretting sigh filled the room as shuffles were passed through as well. Silence swept through the library, colder then usual. It was never good when cold…that always meant something. Of course, the drained out teen putting books and files away meant something too. He was usually full of life, fake or not, and wouldn't mind the usual work issues. The old man though, couldn't make this day brighter, or really any day. Yeah sure he had good qualities if you paid attention…but not today.

Glancing at the apprentice with rough beaded eyes, Bookman frowned at his fallen Junior. Sometimes it was better not to say anything, sometimes it was better to be sneaky… and this is what happens when one of those things goes astray. Even in his own times of living, he understood the pain of what a teen went through, what a Bookman went through. Just, his apprentice had to learn too.

"Come on Lavi, we have to go now." Bookman spoke with vague remorse.

The red head turned to the side and smiled at Bookman. "I know gramps! I was putting the books up in an orderly fashion! Not that it will stay like that." He sweat dropped lightly while looking at the book shelf.

Coughing as if to say "now" the Bookman grabbed his things and left for the route out. "We still have the prize of God. We should use it away from here." He echoed as that small body only disappeared.

Lavi looked down sadly. He was caught, he knew it… Why though? Why?! He just got to show Yuu Kanda what he meant to the red head.. He finally understood the feelings back. Grabbing his stuff to leave, he stopped. In the dreaded doorway, another figure stood glaring at him like the old panda did. He knew it…this goodbye would be tough.

"Listen Yuu-chan-" He was stopped.

Kanda had his hand raised in hoping that annoying idiot would shut up, luckily it worked. Maybe because he wouldn't be that idiot rabbit anymore. The dark-haired samurai went to speak, but nothing came but air. What was there to say..? Goodbye was too painful, should have fucking known. "Annoying.." Kanda walked away with no emotion wasted upon him.

Biting his lip, Bookman Junior stayed silent. This was the worst day recorded in his history… Was the life of the exorcist right? Regret still hung over him. This was way too fast…

Just then Kand fell to his knees in agony. The world became a mob of confusion, the flowers, illusions, intense. He grasped his tattoo as it grew quickly. God damn it!! Not yet, no..

Not noticing, Lavi continued his way to the door way to say final goodbyes. He felt like something was wrong, but what? Looking back one last time, his head battled his heart on whether to go back or not. He had to go for Yuu, but what if it was false and then he'd get punished later.. In the end, it was heads.

He walked forward once more.

Groaning while getting up, Kanda staggered down the main hall to get to the doorway. He hadn't replied to Lavi that night like he should have… This was wasted death…at least it should have a hint of what he wanted, what really meant the world.

Stings pressed further and the flowers were overwhelming. They wouldn't leave, not anymore…not anymore.. He fell to the ground close to the doorway. Light… it opened? No, he's leaving…_going without me._

_Turn around you fucking rabbit!!_

_I cannot call out to him…_

Stopping and turning, along with the others who saw Kanda laying on the ground staring, his exposed eye widened. "Kanda!!" He raced over, ignoring Bookman's yelling out to stop.

"Yuu..?" Lavi picked him up softly.

Gritting his teeth, Kanda closed his eyes, the last image of Lavi.

_I wish I could have had… the chance… to say I love you._

-

**AN-** Finally done with this chapter! Corny chapter ending.


	8. Help Me Carry On

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Warnings: **Contains mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated.

This is dedicated to my love who plays Yuu-chan. This is for you! Love Yu! -heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** OKAY! Other chapter got pretty crazy, or stupid... This one too… Damn it Chris Daughtry for getting in the way. There might be more to it…vote if you want to continue the story. -laugh- I feel like a bad writer…

_The difference in their lives caused them to never dare say, "I love you." Can everything be right? Or is the ruling of life too much? Only they know like their hearts. LavixKanda_

**Ch. 8 ****Help Me Carry On**

Snow…pink snow that couldn't be anymore gentle. Small flurries that fell through the air. There was always something different about it…as it was unusual all on it's own. When you stepped on it, there was no soft powder or crunch, nothing. No…it was not cold, but, warm. It was beautiful, but the skies were so clear…why?

Soon it ceased from view in a pink valley. If you looked close enough, there was vague, but a pleasing hue of green and brown. They grew together, to the skies. It was like longing for nothing more.

A rosy smile collected attention from all who could see, far above all else. The settle wind blowing its owners clothes along in a soft dance. The owner, a women, gave a mysterious but pleasant aura. Her hair flung as she slightly twirled her body to dingle herself.

Everything soon fell into summer… Can you imagine it?

"Before the petals fall…"

Those lips moved, still in a somewhat happy shape.

The being watching lay unknown, yet known to all who could recognize him. Jet black hair that could almost outwit the midnight sky. Soulless onyx eyes that could not faultier from the form. Shadows filled up the nonchalant face that once use to be confused.

…Again.

"You must…"

Shifting, the being moved forward. He, that is right, couldn't take it anymore. It wouldn't work out, not like this. Last time he was just lucky…because of that stupid Noah, the fourteenth; or rather Allen. After that fight with Skinn, that disgusting bulge with nothing to contribute, nothing was left for his last petal should have fallen. Even now, this…and no…

_Go to hell._

About to grasp to every sanity he had left, a form, different then before, appears. A child that looked sad and worried gazed into his drained eyes. His hair and eyes were dark and his eyebrows were bushy or bulky. He had clothes that were drenched of blood on the side as if sliced right through."Yuu…_why_-?"

Kanda's eyes widened in fear. "Alma.."

Why did it change… from memory to dream? Or was it really…only an illusion. Because… he could dream if he was dead… Maybe this was hell?

…In-fact, why…-why was it coming back…?

Like a lost frequency, the vision blurred with gray shades of dots and frequency waves. Black lines filled in the gaps white vague white followed some of the grey like a dance.

_What?_

Standing with no sense of what happened, un-expectantly the samurai was pulled by a being gripped to his gloved hand. The force made him almost trip till he forced himself into a run. Onyx-colored eyes gazing to meet the person only to be caught in the same dream from before, as if it continued from before. A red-head…and a field of the imaginable. Though, the skies became filled of the grey that blocked his view not too long ago.

He looked sharper at the other, that seemed so intent on running, with concerned but focused eyes. Voices in the distance became audible, although barely, through the brushing of the field and the rushing of feet. This made the redhead turn his lose mop of hair and somewhat now frightened eyes back.

"They are ganging on us.."

What the hell was he talking about?

Growling, the raven haired being pulled back from the redhead ceasing all running. "What the hell are you talking about baka usagi?!"

A silenced paused between them and a windy-rain storm began. The redhead's only eye stayed wide while gazing at the addressing other. The wind soon fell silent with them. The voices soon caught up as if to break everything.

"Come, we got to-"

"I am not going anywhere till you tell me what is going on!" Kanda growled angrily, holding in every other bit of confusion.

"_Goo--ye…Yuu chan…_" Clutches the Beauty and the Beast book in his hand hiding in his long poncho. A small fake smile appeared on his lips.

Slowly the vision darkens with that face as Bookman comes to Lavi's side.

Fuck! He vanished..

_Kanda! Kanda, wake up!!_

_-He is almost there…_

_Please be okay!_

'Shut up.'

'I don't need to see more of this hell again.'

_WAKE UPPP!!!!!_

'!!'

_--Yeah Yuu-chan, wake up?_

'…'

Realizes all that crap and confusion was really only a dream, meant for hell. Thank god… Without warning, the Japanese sat up from the bed that he laid in and punched Allen dead on in the face. Covers his angered and slightly confused expression with his hand as his hand drops.

"Stop copying the fucking usagi. You suck at it _**Moyashi." Kanda mumbled under his breath.**_

_**Allen's eyes soon widened and he lifted himself up from his knocked over position. Glares at Kanda with flames of anger surging through his eyes. His mouth frowned to match his hating expression. "Moyashi!? For the last god damn time! It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N!"**_

_**On the sidelines Komui, who looked exhausted and slightly worried kept up a small smile to the random tension in the room. Lenalee was giggling softly to the playful anger in the room that she seemed to have gotten use to. And then there was Link, still observing the white haired carrier as if he should truly be stalking him. His face was the usual, emotionless. All he did was jot down notes about the reactions, and also the machinery that Kanda was hooked up to.**_

"_**Che, shut the fuck up and get the fuck away from me." Kanda protested against the cursed boy in a growl. He never wanted to deal with this bastard. Hatred was at high for him against the other. He hoped that Lenalee made it a vise-versa, compared to before.**_

"_**I only wanted to help Bakanda!" Huffed Allen. Why did he ever fall for this cruel and grade A ass?**_

"_**Was.. 'his' phrase really nessacerry Allen-kun?" Lenalee mumbled as if it was a secret message. Now she looked sad. Allen got the same look as her and shook his head which made her blink. "You're right, sorry.. Just he responded."**_

_**Komui looked up at the machine the high light shining over the glass to cover his eyes. He lightly tapped a clipboard he had been holding. "Kanda, you are now stable, or so the monitor says~!" He gleamed as if to cheer up the groaning samurai. Instead a deep annoyed glare was given. Komui immediately fell back into a shameful face.**_

_**Kanda glared back down to the sheets. He became silent, along with everyone else for a long time. After a while, as no one left, he slowly became irritated. "Okay! I get it! The baka left, so what?! You're acting as if I care!"**_

_**Allen frowned and glanced at his stalker in the corner. Not wanting anyone outside of the Order they were in to know, he decided he should leave. "I'm going to leave you in peace." Allen mumbled as he walked out of the area and Link followed; success.**_

_**Lenalee watched before taking her gaze to Kanda once more. "Kanda-kun…" whispered the concerned Chinese girl. "I am sorry.." She twitted her thumbs together. "I-I bet he didn't mean for you and him to be separated…?"**_

_**Kanda growled. He didn't need this. It was like the Japanese figured; they would never be together because the bastard didn't love worth his non existing life. And himself, he had one goal and one person in mind…before his true death.**_


	9. Show Me It's Ok

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Warnings: **Contains mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated. ALSO, for awhile, Gender Bending.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** _ Work with me here.. Also, thanks SelenaMarionCrone xD For this idea…

**Ch. 9 ****Show Me It's Ok**

3 years later

Blood of the akuma, toxic of all living things, reeked the new halls of the Black Orders Branch. Ghastly amounts covered one who brought the danger on all who'd dare to trail behind. The covered male, unlike most people, was not once affected by the dangerous toxic as his lonely skin had a healing device of its own; his whole body in fact had it. The black motor oil soon dripped less and less as the pace of it's carrier slowed as well.

A dark gaze moved from its position on the slightly more decorative floor to the dark halls ahead. The Japanese owners corner lip curled from the distinct laugh that come from that far off place. The sound was so close, just so close to his laugh and it made the samurai cringe inside with pure rage. Clear-fresh humming sounds, and cries that could turn your soul black, even couldn't keep it away. Narrowing the gaze, the Japanese exorcist decided to take the long way back to the area he needed to be in.

So, without much though he slipped through the window and walked the really only way grimacing about it all. A sad and lonesome gaze of dark purple orbs stared at the retreating Kanda Yuu from the corner that was once behind the samurai. A sigh slipped past those rosy lips as the eyes slowly watered. "Kanda-kun…" a girls voice whispered softly in a tone that could only match her eyes.

The air was off a lot more than usual and Kanda didn't like it. Usually he'd ignore it and move onto his meditation ritual. Though, this one seemed to have power that could almost--_just almost_-- drag him along in idiotic curiosity. He wasn't going to be tamed by it just as much as he would give a damn on how long it's been since he was suppose to die because of what foolish ideas these "gods warriors" had.

Soft and gentle winds blew past his face in a caressing motion. The grass along the bank even gave off a slightly beautiful whistling sound before crumbling to the tainted blood blessed upon them. It was becoming colder as the sun dropped from the sky giving way for night.

He came back later then planned…

Shifts himself into a window, which for some reason was open, and goes to his destination successfully avoiding the room, for now. Through the trail that he was giving could reassure people that he was back.

The Japanese wasn't hiding, no it was far from it. He just wanted his privacy which he had finally gotten around a year ago. Ever since that rabbit left everyone had been asking questions; the ones who shouldn't have known anything. He had to make it clear that he didn't give a rats ass--which was a lie-- and shut the fuck up about it because he has better things to do.

Cleaning up his get up and himself, Kanda figured it was time to give one of those irritating reports. Still, he was sure that his "partner" for the journey had started, he'd rather gather what he had and give the damn thing to Komui so that it would be over with.

Doing just that, the Japanese finished up and headed for the main room where Komui, most likely Link and that male from central would be. After this, he would do the usual training; he had to get the rodent off of his thoughts once again.

Kanda winced, there were tons of people running in that same direction; finders, scientists and even the occasional exorcist.

This seemed somewhat suspicious… as some of the people would stare at him before mumbling whispers to themselves. This made a good reason to just turn around and ignore the matter. Agreeing with it, the Japanese turned only to grabbed by the shoulder. This made Kanda growl in anger, even on who it was.

"What do you want Moyashi?!"

The white-haired Brit glared at the other, "first of all, BAKanda, it's Allen!! A-L-L-E-N! And I am not a moyashi!! Second, WE have to report to Komui. Lenalee was suppose to tell you this when you got back." He tried to keep on that straight and positive face, effects being absolutely ruined by the angered one.

Kanda wanted to go back about his day, or night, not tango with Komui, which is what would happen if he actually went there. Plus he had a feeling this was mostly meant to experiment on something, and he wouldn't be part of that either.

"Che, go bother someone else." Pushes the report into Allen's arms. "I am sure Lenalee would be thrilled." His voice, without wanting to, spat out in spite.

Allen's grey eyes glanced at the papers that were now pushed into his possession. Looking back up at Kanda, he raised an eyebrow. "Do you always have to be so arrogant?! You are part of this too!" The smaller boy pushed the papers back at Kanda in rage.

Getting all the more irritated with the small fry in front of him, Kanda decided to put an end to this conversation. Quickly he unsheathed mugen as, in reflex, Allen's arm activated. Flames filled their auras as the glared deeply at each other.

A small giggle broke the tense atmosphere as a girl with short purple hair glided over. "Lets go see nii-san now okay?" Her innocent smile brought down Allen's guard completely as Kanda just looked away che'ing. It was Lenalee Lee, and for some weird reason she always brought any man to his feet, or off.

Allen's face flushed entirely upon the girls arrival. "Le-Lenalee.." His sharp and pissed tone was now soft and broken.

"Please, not tonight, we have gotten news and nii-san needs to talk to all of us. Maybe even the others." With the sweet talk, the Chinese girl grabbed onto Allen's own and she began walking. "Come on Kanda-kun!"

Kanda mumbled incoherent words to himself. If words of wisdom is all Komui needed, he guessed he'd just go; it was his job after all. Still, the vibe in the air did not go away and it kept the samurai on edge. If any of this backfired into his face, he'd ignore Komui and disown Lenalee forever. Then again, what the fuck was he worried about? Komui was something to worry about, but nothing he did couldn't be taken care of.

In the main office, where certain people had gathered Komui, who was usually down lately, had a bright and wide grin on his face. Some people whispered that he was up to something while others started blabbering about a rumor that got the head chief in such a good mood. Lenalee wasn't holding Allen's hand anymore though, for his own safety. Reever was shaking his head, most likely already in on the information. Allen was being teased secretly by Johnny for holding Lenalee's hand, which made the Brit blush.

Komui coughed to get everyone's attention. Of course, it really didn't work so he coughed again; nothing. His eyebrow twitching, the older Chinese man pulled out his guns and drills. A creepy gleam of a grin appeared on his face as his eyes narrowed with dark deception. "LISTEN UP OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF MR. DRILL AND MRS. SAW!! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Everyone quickly became silent and gazed in terror or in anger at the mid-aged man. This made him proud and Kanda, was just plain annoyed. It was not something to be proud of, not unless your were an over worked, under paid, psychotic man…wait.

Standing up straight and throwing his precious threat tools to the side, Komui coughed…again. "Now, some of you might know why I called you all here, while others are completely clueless. There has been one rumor around, and I would like to say, yes, it's true. We have a faithful companion to fight for us once more." His gleam covered eyes scanned the crowed till it landed on the object of it's wanting. "Embrace yourselves for the ones who do not know on what I am about to tell you…"

Everyone, except Kanda, gathered closer to Komui in waiting. There was a silent pause which made everything all the more intent. Komui pushed up his glasses to this, looking rather nervous.

"Well," he started.

Silence.

Reever frowned, "oh just get on with it chief! Everyone has something to do!!" The Aussie huffed in agitation and Komui agreed with a simple nod.

"Bookman…has come back. Just Bookman." He sighed abruptly. "He is not joining us this evening due to getting settled once again into the environment." He chocked on his own words as if a snicker wanted to come out. "I think he wants to be alone right now, so do not barge into the room without permission. A sign to not trespass is up. **Obey it**."

Some people gasped while few blinked to this. Kanda on the other hand, looked completely calm. No one could tell that it was a good sign or bad; but they all stared at him. Allen gazed down instead and Lenalee slipped out of the room.

The dark haired samurai glared at the surrounding others, "why the fuck are you staring at me!? I have more important things to do." With that, Kanda took a sharp turn and walked out the door.

Why was that amateur here; and without Lavi?! Lavi…he didn't care about that filthy being, that disgusting and perverted animal that only wanted to corrupt and damn mind he pleased. No the Japanese was not fine, anything but, and he knew it. He had a right of mind to go to Bookman and jab that bastard for doing what he did. But why? Lavi was a Bookman Jr. Someone who could feel or love, that's right.

Slowing down from his rather speedy pace, mugen's wielder pressed his shoulder against the wall. His breathing lowered and his head hurt. Flowers, illusions, where everywhere and would not go away. And it was all that baka usagi's fault…

Lavi wasn't with Bookman anymore it would seem, maybe he disowned the brat.

Good ridden.

"Kanda…?"

Kanda turned a sharp glare towards the intruder only to soften it, slightly. The small Chinese girl stood there with a face of worry. Her hands were held in front of her with a graceful manner and her head tilted slightly; if you looked close enough, you could see that her hands were squeezed shut. Damn it, why did she always come to him when she was so worried? Or, was she more worried about him from this whole manner. She was not with anyone, so that assumption hung in the air.

"What do you want?" Kanda mumbled still rather sharply to keep up his image.

Her gaze moved to the side as she bit onto her rosy lip as if battling with herself on an answer. Nodding, she looked back to Kanda. "I-I know where Bookman is…if you want to know. You know, talk to him about what happened three years ago."

Kanda was slightly taken aback, though wouldn't show it, at her careful conclusion about all of this. The Japanese just folded his arms across his chest and stiffened his position. "Why do you think I want to talk to Bookman of all people? If you are still on about that, don't be." He growled low, hoping to get the Chinese off his back about the issue. "You know as well as I do that nothing will change."

She blinked and almost smiled. Taking that as a 'yes-of-course-I-want-to-deal-with-that-fucking-bastard-right-now,' grabbed Kanda's hand and pulled him along with her. Lenalee knew that two males loving each other is forbidden and that love to a Bookman was all the more forbidden. But the two boys grew found of each other, and Lavi wasn't made to be a bookman entirely anyways. Maybe…this could change something.

Kanda pulled back against the Chinese girls grip, but it was a lot stronger than one would think. In away, he really didn't want to break free; maybe that was it. Twisting his arm more, Kanda growled. "Lenalee, let go! I didn't say I wanted to talk to him!"

A sweat drop appeared down her cheek as she turned to Kanda slightly while still walking. "B-but Kanda-kun…!"

Finally, he broke free. "No." He snarled beneath his breath.

"Well we are here already." She grinned as she whispered those words softly. Her frail but strong finger pointed to the door that said "no trespassing." "I have to talk to nii-san, so I'll catch you later~." She dashed off before Kanda could even think of protesting.

Frowning, the Japanese only glared at the fleeing girl. Yet, he did not move from that spot. Was Bookman really on the other side? Or was this some stupid trick Komui was playing. Onyx-colored eyes gazes at the sign and had a staring contest with it for the longest time. His eyes shifted to see if anyone was coming down this way, and thankfully, no one was.

No, he wasn't afraid nor was he nervous about what would happen. Just…what would he do if he blows up in the others face about something that he shouldn't? "Che…I could care less." Soft and deep words escaped the samurai's mouth.

His hand gripped the handle and turned it slowly till it clicked. The sign was up but it was not locked, perfect. He knew this was a trap.

A small squeak, that sounded girlish, came from the other side of the door. It didn't seem to happy either.

"What the hell?"

The dark-haired samurai quickly opened the door to get this over with but stopped dead in his tracks. Those normally slanted eyes where wide from shock; not to mention his mouth was wide open. What did he step into, the twilight zone?!

"I thought no one would trespass!!" Yelled a girl blushing feverishly.

What lied beyond the door was not Bookman at all, but a red headed beauty. Her hair were like flames that burned in the night and her…eye…was like a shined green emerald. She didn't have flawless peach skin, but it was more divine then that. She also had on an eye patch, an eye patch!

Could this be Bookman, just not the one they all thought? If so…why is he a girl!!

Kanda's face flushed a slight pink and he couldn't tell if it was out of completely anger, or from embarrassment. All he knew was here is 'Lavi' in front of him dressed like a peasant, but at the same time a female, a drop dead beautiful female. He shook his head to rid the thoughts into their rightful place.

Lavi stared back embarrassed completely at the fact that Kanda, especially Kanda, had seen him in this disgraceful manner. The red-head was soooo going to get Komui for this later. How long would he stay a female anyways? Getting up, Lavi stormed over to the gawking Japanese and pushed him out with no regret for anything else.

"Don't come back here again until I am fixed, you understand that!?" Lavi roared.

A vein popped in Kanda's forehead, haw dare Lavi even touch him. He snarled at the other before he and grasped the door before it could be closed. "Don't you dare push me you disgusting rabbit! You have absolutely **no** right to touch me. If you do that again I'll cut your hand off slowly."

Lavi huffed, "it's not rabbit, it's Bookman. I have no need to touch you anymore than you do I." Lavi's face became cold and dark towards Kanda, something that had never happened before, not like this. In a way, Lavi hated giving Kanda the cold treatment. In fact, he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the fact that he had history to record for other generations to pick up on. Not only that…

Rage filled the Japanese all the more, but he kept it a low profile compared to what he did have. Damn it all to hell, Lavi was now what he was meant to be. "Ink can't touch now can it?" Kanda turned and left the Bookman to his…her--thoughts.

The red-head watched as the object of his affection left him once more. For all that happened, it wasn't worth it; the pain in the Bookman's heart made sure of that. Before retreating back into his hideout, he heard an explosion on the other side. Oh no…Komui again.

As he turned his head, so did Kanda to see what the hell was going on. Of course, the Japanese could care little, but if some viral infection tore through the place again, there would be hell to pay.

--

**A/N: I was going to make it longer… but that should be for another time. XD So tell me what you think?**


	10. Again!

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Warnings: **Contains mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated. ALSO, for awhile, Gender Bending.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** I am so sorry, school had to come first. Then writers block! Since it is over, here is chapter 10~!

**Ch. 10 ****Again!**

Loud noises, as strong as yelling, come from the mentioned side of the building, where the explosion took place. Dust particles, even in plain sight of the two exorcists, flew across the area, dancing in the lowering suns rays as if anxious or in rage.

The two exorcists coughed, both irked about what they were already going through. Lavi quickly took off through the smoke with determination to find out on what had happened; though he already figured what. Though, the other stayed behind, glaring away.

"_I am not sticking around for this_," Kanda thought with more irritation and turned back around and continued on the path he had chosen to follow earlier. He wasn't going to get involved with this unless it was truly necessary. That annoying usagi had gone to the scene to investigate, and that was enough said. Besides, if he turned back, he'd be caught up in everything else. Everything…

Shaking his head, the like-samurai deprived his thoughts from following paths he had soon gotten rid of; or at least…he thought so. He needed to go meditate… in a safe place, where ever that was. As he turned the corner, an implanted wire, barely even visible, almost trips the samurai but activates a trap of extremely thick smoke with a weird smell to it.

"_Wait…this smells familiar…"_

Kanda's eyes widened as his body began to ache.

"_What the fuck was going on?"_

As most of the pain and smoke left, a sign of Komui appeared with his usual evil grin and a drawn on gleam to the rim of the glasses. This made Kanda's eye twitch. What did the bastard do to him? He'd pay for this, rest assured; the rest assured mostly there for himself. Now standing straight and turned back to search for that damned Komui. The raven-haired man promised to kill-him-very-slowly.

"Just you wait Komui, you'll get your just reward…" gritted out a female voice. Wait, female? Where did that come from?

Kanda looked around for anyone else, even though he had not sensed anyone around. Quickly it came to mind. He felt different in many ways. His chest was heavier and…well he wouldn't explain how it felt down there. Looking down, he saw what everyone would consider boobs.

He was the female.

A shadow filled over his face as a grin, never meant to "grace" the hot-blooded exorcist, showed. Now it was his turn to have the gleam in his eye, but this one was bewared by all who knew him. Not even Komui could live to tell the tale through one.

As the redhead reached the main focus point of the explosion he could not believe his own eye (sounds weird). Everyone else, like him, in the science room and around it where all the opposite gender of themselves. Every finder, every scientist, following exorcists, and…chiefs?

Lavi paled with gloom flowing onto his face. His eye kept wide as he just stood there, not able to move; not even his heart could move.

Wh-what could have Komui have been thinking? Lavi was prepared for this results, but not this, well, large of a result! Did he really want to get in trouble? Well, if he could get past a level 4 akuma, he was sure, that some way, some how, his luck will continue and no one would kill him.

Lenalee pouted, rather cutely, even as a male figure, and stormed over to Komui to lecture him. Her hair size remained, only her eyes where not as wide as before, but not stern and narrow like Kanda's. She was still wearing the skirt like outfit, but you couldn't really say it looked bad. It could be noted that she was the most feminine guy here…now.

Lucky for Miranda, she didn't look to bad as a male either. She had her curly hair, but short cut. Her arms and body looked like one of those uke boys you'd see in a shoujo type book, or maybe even a yaoi (even if they were not the same back then). Then again, she was still unlucky as she tripped over just about everything in her deep panic attack over the situation.

The guys…were not so grateful as the two females, but they seemed to be grateful enough that the head nurse did not get involved in this switch. They didn't want to defend Komui, their, as of now, sworn enemy. Now they were willing to go after him and do something back for revenge. This happened way too many times in the Order, less since the switch of area.

Komui was, of course, gender bended too as he couldn't get out in time. His hair was roughly the same size, with the exception of his bangs which where longer and more poised. Everything else was pretty much covered as he was sulking from Lenalee's continuing scold and lecture upon the matter. Now it seemed Allen was in on the scolding too.

Ah yes, how could have he forgotten about Allen? Maybe the red head was still too stunned about this newfound uproar.

Allen, he bet, would really look cute in a dress. The bean sprouts appearance didn't change much, but maybe it was natures way of telling him that he was already feminine (just don't tell him that). If Lavi dared to note, which he did, he would see that Allen had a chibi breast size. This kind of made the redhead blush. It had to be something about those small sizes that one could not fully understand.

Shaking his head furiously, Lavi decided to back away; though he really meant to move forward at attack Komui for the antidote. His red brow arched in small worry for "the comrades."

"Waaahh! What are you going to do?" Johnny cried out in the corner of the room, trying to hide himself.

Reever got out a few threatening tools against the supervisor. He wasn't going to stay as a women, no way in hell. Trotting over to Komui, who was now spazing out for his life, he grabbed the man, err women, by the collar and pulled up "her" up to him. "Chief! Fix this now!"

Komui's eyes were teary against his feminine form. This stopped Reever in his tracks which gave Komui the perfect chance to run away; and he took it.

Reever, shaking from his daze, almost pressed on the chase. Instead, Howard Link, who somewhat looked like Lullubell, and Allen charged after the lunatic on motor oil. Allen's dark side was up and full throttle, looking not so cute.

"KOMUI!" Allen and Link roared viciously down a corridor, moving people out of their way.

"I AM SORRY MY DARLING LENALEE~!" Followed behind the roaring of the two angered males in female forms.

Lenalee began to blush, she felt awkward, very awkward and didn't know how to pose herself. She would ask her brother to stops this now but didn't know how to move as well so the chasing would be in vain. Of course she did have comfort from Miranda, who also didn't know how to feel and a few males that had obviously taken a likening to Lenalee.

Lavi just sighed and controlled his old urges from coming out. Even through this, he had a Bookman name to take care of. The reason behind why he let the promotion come faster than assumed, left behind in the dust. Every feeling he claimed to have for these people had vanished. But was that what he really wanted to do?

As the redhead turned, he ran into something…squishy? No one had been behind him, or beside him, the last time he noticed. Now looking at the form with un-hazed eyes (something he should have had to begin with), he noticed black licorice haired female. They looked rather mad, yet turned aback. Was it because he ran into her? Wait…that was not any old _her_, that was **Kanda**!

God he was feminine enough already, but as a female? He stood out as the best looking out of all the males, so he thought.

Kanda gave him a dark glare as if he knew what the Bookman was thinking.

"Stop gawking baka! Where the hell did that fucking Chinese man go!" His voice was in a deep growl, a lot more fierce than Allen's and Link's not too long ago.

Lavi's thoughts soon fell to the fact that Kanda didn't even notice the others and what had happened to them, though this was nothing new. The carrier of mugen always seemed oblivious during a certain point of rage.

Giving a careless gaze to the exorcist in front of him, Lavi replied sharply, "he was chased down the corridor by Allen and Link."

His tone surprised Kanda, only a little.

Even though the stupid rabbit he knew left, along with his "character," there was a slight flicker of hope that the other would be back to his usual self. This comment that he would only hear from the original Bookman of the order about, felt so strange coming from Lavi's mouth…and to HIM.

"Che." Is all the other managed to pull up. He wasn't about to thank him; even with that annoying tone he kept.

As the dark-haired exorcist was about to leave, he finally noticed the others and stood there with small amounts of disturbance. What the hell was wrong with Komui? Was that retard of a scientist running out of ideas?

Lenalee glanced at Kanda and blushed a bit before walking over to him. She twitched here and there as she did so from the feeling between her legs. Grasping his arm gently, she held herself in a position that didn't feel as weird. "Errm, Kanda-kun…?"

All anger pushed aside quickly, he'd have to go for Komui later. Right now it seemed Lenalee needed support. Still, he wasn't fully willing to give it to her, it's always been that way and would continue to. He still owed the girl for the past after he awoke. She was there for him without meaning to be.

"What is it," he grunted, slightly twitching from her touch.

"S-So it really is you…." she muttered softly as her gaze turned into a concerned smile. "C-Could you possibly get me to nii-san before Allen-kun and Link-san find him? I am the only one who can get him to switch this the fastest."

Slowly, Lavi lowered his eye to the floor. There was other things to do than run away or listen to the two of them. The red-head walked into the room ahead of him once more to check up on everything, mostly for records.

Lenalee averted her gaze to Lavi and frowned. Her grip slightly tightened around Kanda's arm. Wanting to confront Kanda about it, she soon changed her mind. Now was not the time to be doing this. Soon though, soon..

Noticing the others look, Kanda figured out where it would be going. "It's not the same between us, not the same feeling so don't even try it." Too much words in such a short amount of time. He soon grunted showing it as "fine." He bent down waiting for Lenalee to climb on his back. Hopefully he would support it as the breasts before him where heavy enough. How the hell could women stand these?

Lenalee uncomfortably climbed onto Kanda's back, hoping that he would be okay. She was a small male body, so it might be okay. With that she was lifted and they left.

Down a corridor later that evening, Allen and Link paused to get their breathes. Komui was faster than they imaged, even as female. Link couldn't handle this luggage on the front of his body and slightly envied Allen for having the small portion. Honestly, he didn't know why he knew that. Allen fell to the floor after about running for hours on end.

'_Did Link do this from rage too or just to follow him_,' wondered Allen.

As they continued to catch their breaths, Lovelier walked by and stopped. His gaze was it's usual way, with his facial expression showing somewhat amusement. He had seen the supervisor run by him not too long ago, though it was somewhat blurry as if the other was running for his life. Now he knew why.

Allen glared up at him, knowing his thoughts…to a small extent. Link just sighed while face palming in shame. He didn't want to be seen this way, in front of Lovelier anyways.

"Even if supervisor Komui does not fix this Walker, you will still have to fight in your missions like that." He put up a stern attitude as usual, with that casual amusement still lingering at the tip of his tongue.

"I am fine with that." Allen put up in front of him. "Lenalee and Miranda are the ones that should wait."

Lovelier raised an eyebrow as Link jotted notes. "They are still exorcists, and when they have a mission, they'll have to do it."

Before Allen could protest, Lovelier went his way. As he was halfway from sight he stopped to talk to a person. "Haha, you too Kanda Yuu?" And before Kanda could bite him or something from anger, he left again in a very casual manner.

Allen blinked and got up, Kanda too? But how?

Link followed Allen's motions but straightened himself out. Gazing off, he noticed Kanda's form getting closer and holding Lenalee on his back.

"Le-Lenalee!" Allen called out and ran over to Kanda. Link merely followed.

Kanda grunted before putting Lenalee on the ground, finally getting his workout of the day. Still, he didn't want to be in Allen's presence right now. It was about as irritation as Lavi's, though Lavi had now surpassed Allen in that department. And would that barbarian leave his head!

"You can take her to Komui." Kanda growled with irritation and turned to walk away.

"Pfft."

Kanda stopped and glared back to see Allen covering his mouth. The white haired teens cheeks were puffed out and his eyes screaming laughter. This irked Kanda greatly. "What the hell is so funny _moyashi_?"

Allen glared at him, "it's Allen! A.L.L.E.N. Not Moyashi!"

"I do not give a damn! Just tell me what the hell is so funny or I'll slice off your head!" Kanda growled back in a taunt.

Allen pointed at Kanda's face. "You that is what BA-Kanda! You fit the female right on the mark!"

Flames grew in Kanda's eyes as he unsheathed mugen and attacked Allen out of the blue. Allen obviously dodged as his eyes widened and his innocence became invoked.

"Are you trying to kill me!"

"What do you think, you deformed moyashi!"

"DAMNIT! It's Allen!"

Lenalee was willing to step up to the plate and stop this, but watching them go at it as females was unexpectedly…funny. She wouldn't tell them that though, because that would throw the world out of proportion. Or so she thought. Wait, what was she doing? They were attacking each other. It had to be stopped.

"Dark boots, invocate." She kicked at them send ing a wind to blow them over, and a little bit too far. A sweat drop fell down her brow. "Wh-whoops.."

They both groaned on the floor. Instead of beating each other, Lenalee had beat them.

Allen sat up and rubbed his head. "Oww…" He moaned in pain.

Kanda growled and got up he was about to resort to words but decided it was a waste. Lenalee stopped him for a reason and Allen was not worth the effort. "Che." With that Kanda walked off.

Lenalee walked over to Allen. "So-sorry.."

Allen smiled up at her, ignoring the small anger still left in him. "It's okay, I am the one who should be sorry… Just Kanda was over reacting." His eyes narrowed with hate as he thought about it.

Lenalee sighed and helped up Allen. "That is how Kanda is. I never thanked him.." She gazed to the direction where Kanda left with worry in her eyes.

Allen blinked in confusion.

**AN: Sorry there is little to none of Kanda with Lavi. Just laying stuff out. -heart-**


	11. Happy Birthday

**Crawling in the Dark**

**Warnings: **Contains mature content such as Yaoi (boy on boy) and Shonen Ai (boy love). Language and some blood and gore makes it teen rated. ALSO, for awhile, Gender Bending and it's… unnatural not really BL.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man; it is owned by Katsura Hoshino and should continue to be…. Even if our beloved couples become one! (Wishes….)

**Author Note:** For some reason, the chapter didn't show all of what I put in there last time… I mean normal symbols and stuff. Can someone tell me if that has been happening to them? This was suppose to be for Kanda's birthday, but I didn't have the heart to finish then. Sorry Kanda-kun. D:)

**Ch11 ****Happy Birthday**

_I didn't want you to go- and in some ways, I didn't want you to come back._

_Did you really come back to record history?_

After hours of searching and talking with others about information, the transformed redhead was getting tired. Right now he wouldn't show it, mostly with that little pride left in him from years ago. It wasn't as strong as someone-else-he-knew, but it was there; manly pride. Also, it was not the time to be this way, everyone depended on someone to get the scientist with curly hair in their grasps.

Arching his head in a, kind of weird, movement, the Bookman noticed a tired white-mop bent down and a concerned Chinese….male looking down at it. He blinked a few, "you okay, Allen, Lenalee?"

Lenalee quickly turned to face the closing in Bookman. She smiled a bit before looking at Allen. "I am fine. Allen found Komui, but ended up in a chase to get him." Her hands rubbed Allen's back in a circular manner until he stood straight.

Allen sighed and rubbed his head. "He is faster in women form, it's a pain." The white-headed exorcists smiled to Lenalee then looked to the other in a determined look. "It seems he is getting slower though."

Lavi nodded and took in this information; although, it was not much… He brought a hand to his chin and rubbed it in deep thought. "_Why would Komui make this experiment anyways? The guy was nuts in almost every aspect of life. He made a virus for peat-sakes._" Quickly the thought pattern was broken.

"There he is!" Allen yelled out and pointed with his invoked arm. Quickly, the smaller "female" ran after the, now running for his life, Chinese.

Lavi just shrugged and left to go after Komui as well.

"Tomorrow is Kanda's birthday-Bookman.. Is that why you are here?" Lenalee asked as she held a suspicious but hopeful gaze as the redhead in front of her stopped walking. He turned around and just smiled before walking off and continuing the Komui hunt.

"By the way…" Lavi murmured as he stopped once more.

Lenalee blinked and gazed at Lavi in wonder. "Y-yes?"

He turned around and gave a goofy grin. "Its-"

Outside, Allen sighed and fell doggy-style to the ground with exhaustion and frustration. This female body was easier to move around in now, but that made two people. Sweat fell down his brow and he twitched as it sent a cool line down his forehead. His eyes narrowed.

Lavi, who finally caught up after awhile, gazed down at Allen. That dark aura was back and it made him twitch. "Ummm…Allen?"

"That….bastard is making me sweat and be all icky…"

Lavi raised his visible eyebrow. "Icky?" Was Allen becoming more like a girl? Well, okay that was very sexists, but he didn't see him really complain before. "Allen, I think you are going to need professional help soon if we don't get him. Let's split from here. If nothing else, I will use an alternate method."

Allen stood up and looked at the redheaded Bookman. "What! Why am I going to need it! ?"

The other stared at him with little amusement.

Allen frowned and looked away with a blush, "it's stuff like that isn't it?"

"And you are blushing right now."

Allen shook his head and sighed. "I am feeling different by the hours… I hope it's not permanent." He shivered to the thought of staying this way. Soon his face flushed of any color left, "then Kanda would be on permanent-"

"Ultra-PMS." Lavi finished feeling and looking the same way Allen did.

They both gawked at each other with horrified expressions. Lavi quickly ran one way while Allen went another. Tonight would be the worst night; all the men with feminine thoughts from here on out and the females vise versa? They had to find Komui faster than ever now.

Lavi brushed his hand against his leg as he ran across the place and grabbed his Ozuchi Kozuchi from it's socket. Raising it out in front of him, he invoked it to get a better view of outside. "Ozuchi Kozuchi, shin!" He twirled the smaller part of the hammer towards the ground and it grew raising him into the air. He figured, even though it was night time now, that maybe, just maybe he could find a glimpse of Komui.

He spotted someone looking around corners. They had dark hair but couldn't figure out much else out due to the darkness blanketing over it. He decided to give it a shot and waited before he landed down in that spot gently. Shifting from the feeling, the redhead waited to get use to the body.

"This…is getting annoying…" Lavi mumbled in distaste.

Suddenly the rabbit and cat met up gazing eye to eye at each other. There held a pregnant silence between them, as well as a long distance. Maybe one or the other didn't know what to say at that moment. Or maybe there was no words to be spoken.

Kanda was willing to move past the bastard, or bitch for now, before him-but for some reason he just couldn't do it. That little light of hope that he wished he never held onto grew not too long ago when he overheard Lenalee and Lavi talking on their search for the psychotic scientist. What the Bookman had said was…unusual.

"_By the way…" Lavi murmured as he stopped once more._

_Lenalee blinked and gazed at Lavi in wonder. "Y-yes?"_

_He turned around and gave a goofy grin. "Its Lavi."_

Was that stupid rabbit was conning as a Bookman? What's the reason why no one had any idea on why the hell he was back? It couldn't have been a con. That idiot was always thinking of something even when no one knew about it.

Lavi decided to break this silence before anything where to happen. He didn't need a commotion, not right now. All of the redheads expressions fell into indifferent as be began to walk past Kanda and his holding stance. Without warning Lavi's foot tripped him, over his other.. His green-eye widened as he feel right into Kanda, face planted between his "breasts."

The raven-haired man's eye twitched and his face flushed. He didn't understand why he was acting this way and why he had more of an urge than ever to beat the living crap out of the rabbit. On automatic, he decided to go with his first instinct and unsheathed mugen while punching the claimed Lavi off him in rage. Once the prey was on the ground he held mugen to his, her, throat with a dark gaze. He really enjoyed this, like revenge; not that he'd admit it was that.

Lavi rubbed his cheek slightly before freezing to the cold metal on his neck. He gazed up to Kanda slowly so that he didn't trigger of anything. He frowned deep down to the face he came across. "Oi! Kanda, I didn't do anything. I merely tripped." He sighed and held in his scared shitless feeling as the metal drew closer into his neck. "You are acting like I molested "you;" your body."

Kanda twitched to this. Oh god, this was his body, but wasn't at the same time. He was a fucking male damn-it! Why did he have to be so god damn right! And would he not call him Kanda! He was about to blurt out the last part but then realized what he was doing. Making the "che" sound, Kanda didn't budge. "What makes you think you can accept mercy from me you annoying rabbit!"

A green emerald went wide to that comment. It was like…Kanda was angry at him for leaving and _proved_ it with his actions **and** words. But, there was more if he wasn't dead by now. With a sigh, the almost immobilized rabbit, got up and dusted the imaginary dust off his pants. The green orbs shifted down to the metal that once threatened his neck.

Lavi's movement made Kanda twitch, but it was hardly noticeable. His gaze followed Lavi's to mugen's blade-which was in the same place but slowly moving down. This irritated Kanda so much for showing this weakness like that. It was his right to be the stronger one now.

"Yuu-chan, come with me... Please?"

That smile slipped onto the redheads face. That god-damned cheery smile that should just be wiped off that beautifully disgusting face.

Kanda growled lowly, like an endangered kitten. This made the redhead smile more. It was just too cute… Even as it was done again.

"S-Stop with that fucking smirk! Or I'll rip it off your pathetic face!" Kanda growled rather angrily.

The raven-haired exorcist wasn't going to be pushed around (or led, but why the fuck would he even consider it?) by him. No way, not a chance. And to prove this, he walked away, mugen still drawn.

"Awwww!" Lavi whined behind him.

Without any more hessitation, the taller, and younger, male rushed after the fleeting one and dragged him with him.

With enough struggle and, obviously not gone through with, death threats, they reached the destination for that the giddy-one wanted to show. It was the lake that usually seen through the window, only this part seemed beautiful. (Well, after looking at the lake for soo long, it gets dull right?) A few bloomed shrubs rested along the side a 2 or 3 trees. Who was counting? Vines somewhat covered the bottom trunk of on tree. On the water there was 2 small patches of lilies, water lilies to be exact, floating with the nights breeze. The grass looked like every other part though…which kind of made it less thrilling. Fireflies left through the air to rest for the night, or do whatever they did.

"What do you think Yuu-chan?" A really annoying voice boomed.

Kanda grimaced and turned his head to the side. "What the fuck is this place?"

Well that was a stupid question, it was the lake by the quarters of course. Urg, never mind.

Lavi gazed at the other, "I found it for you…Yuu. When I first got back." His eye shifted back to the lake and admired it's beauty. "Happy birthday Yuu-chan."

Kanda would have turned his head and have done something about this stupid bastard. Instead, he blushed. As he opened his mouth to respond, he quickly was interrupted by a male voice.

"Umm, Kanda, Lavi; please come with me. Komui was found and is quickly working on the antidote. He said it should be simple enough… So-" The one talking finally stopped and made noises of confusion.

Lavi quickly turned around to see Lenalee. "Thank you Lenalee."

Kanda, not wanting to stay for this after still being so mad inside, left. He pranced on quickly through the corridors. This annoying day had to be over with now.

As he walked passed Lenalee, he eyes fell into worry mode. Turning to the shunned "Bookman," she noticed a shadow covering his eyes. Uh-oh. "Did I interrupt something? I am so sorry if I did!"

Lavi smiled slightly to Lenalee and shook his head. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Lenalee nodded and they left for Komui-and obviously the enraged others.

About an hour later everyone where changed back to normal…and tired. Komui was, of course, reframed at his desk with some straps and loads of paper work from the others. Lenalee dragged Allen off somewhere to celebrate on what happened. Yeah, that kind of celebration - while Komui was locked into a room. Johnny got to sleep after the buckets of tears he produced. Reever sadly had to get back to work with all the others. Link was in the room with Komui and taunting him on what he could have done. Lastly, Kanda stood at the door way finding not a trace of that insufferable air-head.

"Tsk." A frown placed upon Kanda's lips. Was that idiot going all, er, idiotic now?

_Happy birthday Yuu-chan._

Quickly leaving, he figured out what to do and where to find that fucking moron. Looking out of the window that was oddly placed into a, what seemed to be, deserted area, he say him. Scowling, the raven-haired man opened the window and jumped out of it. He walked over to Lavi. "Fuck you."

Lavi turned and blinked. Why was Kanda here? Maybe he got to him~. But why did he look so mad? Smiling to cover up anything as he did years ago, the redhead waved happily to the incoming PMS man. Hehe, he would have to tease him about that later. Before blurting out and other type of tease he received a full on slap to the face.

"Awww, owiiiieeeeee! That hurt Yuu-chan!" He pouted.

Said other just kept up a icey glare. "You deserved it you fucking bastard! What the fuck did you come back anyways? We don't need you. And I don't need you un-canny 'presents.'" Kanda raised his hand to take another swipe at the man.

Lavi quickly grabbed it and pulled the fighting exorcist into a deep kiss. Of course, the other struggled after a moment of shock to get away. This motivated Lavi to hold him. Once he was done he broke and made their bodies closer. Mostly to get from mugens wrath. "Yuu, I left because I had to. You know this. We both did. But, as I saw you fall to the ground like that… I wondered if I would have lost you. So moving on seemed like the best choice."

"I ran into Lenalee one day and she told me that you where okay. So I… -I decided that I would deceive Bookman, somehow. It ending up working and I became one myself. I feel bad for doing that to him, but there was no other choice." Lavi chuckled. "Actually I was stupid to do that too, but I don't care."

Kanda stayed silent for awhile. With a whack of the head, he finally spoke. "BAKA UASAGI." Not pushing away from the other, well, mostly because he didn't have to, he glared back at the idiot above him. "You are the most cheesy and barbaric idiot ever known to man!"

"And that was a girly line from a book," he finally got to tease.

Growing red, mostly from aggravation then embarrassment, he whacked the other again. "What the fuck are you implying you bastard?"

Lavi smiled, "I have no idea on what you are talking about." The redheads hands slowly picked up Kanda's top. "I missed Yuu~. I am sorry, let me fix up my booboo~!" Quickly but smoothly, Lavi's lip pressed onto Kanda's chest, over his heart.

Kanda flustered in an out of character way. "The fuck?" Kanda's hands quickly pushed at Lavi to get him away. "Get off of me you idiot!" Sadly, to his demise (yeah right), Kanda fell down with Lavi from a unknown embrace.

Smirking, Lavi continued to kiss at Kanda's chest. "Yummy Yuu~." He snickered out as Lavi nipped onto Kanda's nipple.

"L-Let go d-damnit!" Kanda stuttered out, mostly to keep his moan locked inside. He pushed more until the other set him free…. Wait, why? He knew the bone head didn't honestly give up that easily. Apparently. Looking down, he saw his pants undone and growled. "Don't start that with me!" Kanda kicked the red head in the ribs then rushed off while zipping and buttoning his pants back on.

"Aww, but you know you wanna Yuu-chan! Don't deny our love!" Lavi mourned out while raising his hands to the, once again, fleeting male.

"Screw you!" Kanda blurted out from the distance.

Lavi grinned and got up, running after. "When and where?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Ah me! How sweet is love itself possess'd~!" Lavi clung to Kanda.

"What the hell?" Shoves him back gently with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"When but love's shadows are so rich in joy!"

"Just shut up and take me your fucking perv…."

"I thought you'd never ask~"

-fin-

**AN: I am sorry, but I must end it here… I know it's stupid, but whatever. XP I might fix it later in life. Till then. Bye~ and thanks to supports and such~.**


End file.
